Aura of Life
by Pikacraft
Summary: Aura runs through everyone but only one can control it. After protecting his partner, Ash unlocks his aura but since he is the last of his kind, has no way to learn how to control it. A familiar Riolu decides to join him and a new friendship and partnership will be born. Along with some old friends, will Ash and Riolu show the world the that the aura is with them?
1. Aura, unlocked

**Pikacraft: Hey guys! This is my new story! Once Nightmare is over, this will be one of the five stories that have my full attention!**

**Draco: _Five? But you'll have four!_**

**Pikacraft: Yes but I will be starting Murder by Nightmare a few months or so after Nightmare has ended!**

**Amuru: _Oh, I see! _**

**Pikacraft: Hope you enjoy, this story contains aura... if you haven't guessed. Plus I do not own pokemon. Never have and Never will... *Cries in the corner***

**Translations:**

"Hey!" = Normal speech.

**"Hey!" = **Riolu's/Lucario's Telepathy

**_"Hey!"_**= TV screen, Cellphone or Holo caster.

'Hey!' = thoughts

_Hey! = _emphasis on a word.

* * *

It was a lovely day in the Kalos region. The sun was shining. The trees swayed in the light breeze and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The flying types danced elegantly in the sky and there wasn't a disturbance anywhere. Well, that's what I would have said if Team Rocket weren't up to their old tricks.

**A.O.L**

Four children were running along a dusty road. The youngest turned her head and gasped.

"Big brother! They're gaining on us!" She cried. Her brother's blue eyes glinted with worry.

"If my machine hadn't of exploded earlier then this would be a different story." A honey haired girl groaned.

"Clemont! That machine would have exploded anyway. It would have been useless against those three." Clemont hung his head in shame.

"Those three are idiots most of the time, it might have worked." The final member said with a small grin. Clemont's attitude picked up considerably. The four carried on running until the ground suddenly disappeared from their feet. They screamed as they fell and landed painfully at the bottom of the pit fall trap.

"Is everyone okay?!" The honey haired girl asked.

"I'm alright Serena. Bonnie, what about you?" Clemont looked at worry towards his sister.

"I'm great! Thanks!" She chirped. "What about you Dedenne?" The pokémon in Bonnie's bag nodded, yawned and went back to sleep. A groan of pain altered the others to their friend. His partner, Pikachu, looked worriedly at his friend and trainer.

"Pika pi?" The others got up and ran over.

"Hey! Ash! Are you alright?" Serena mentally slapped herself after asking that. Of course he wasn't alright.

"No, my arm really hurts. I must have landed on it funny." Ash replied. He tried to move a finger but it only resulted in another groan of pain. Clemont looked at the arm and sighed.

"You've sprained it. Sprains are usually more painful than a broken bone or fracture. But you can move your fingers, which shows nothing's broken. You wouldn't be able to move anything if that happened." He explained. Serena breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't broken. A loud giggle alerted the group to the top of the trap. Three familiar figures were standing at the top.

"Prepare for trouble, you're in our trap!"

"And make it double, we made it after our nap!" Suddenly Jessie slapped James on the back of the head.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that James! That just makes us seem unprofessional!"

"You _are _unprofessional!" Ash shouted at the two humans. They glared down at him angrily.

"Umm, guys. I'd have to agree with the twerp…" Meowth began to say until he was hit in face by Jessie.

"No one asked you Meowth! Anyway, where were we… oh yes! To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

"Wobbafett!" whilst Team Rocket was so engrossed in their motto, they didn't notice that the twerps had got out using Chespin.

"Thanks Chespin, return!" Clemont smiled. Chespin did a strong man pose before returning to the poke ball.

"HEY! You were supposed to listen to our motto!" James growled angrily.

"Once is more than enough!" Bonnie groaned. "I know it off by heart now!"

"Try putting up with knowing four different mottos." Ash whispered to Bonnie who immediately sighed.

"I feel sorry for you, Ash. I really do." Jessie was fuming by now.

"Pumpkaboo! Out here now!"

"Okay, Inkay!" James called out throwing Inkay's poke ball. The two Rocket pokémon floated in the air angrily.

"Fennekin, let's show them!" Serena cried.

"I choose you, Fletchinder!" Ash sighed after letting out his flying type. It was always the same thing with Team Rocket.

"Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse!"

"Inkay, Psybeam!"

"Fennekin, Flamethrower!"

"Fletchinder, Aerial Ace!" Fennekin and Fletchinder overpowered the other pokémon causing them to be knocked out. "Let's finish this. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded and jumped up, using Thunderbolt towards Team Rocket.

"Wobbafett. You know what to do!" Jessie instructed. Wobbafett jumped forward and used Mirror Coat. The Thunderbolt was sent back at Pikachu, only stronger. Ash's instincts kicked in as he ran in front of his partner and put up his good arm in defence.

"ASH, NO!" Serena screamed as the Thunderbolt got closer and closer. Suddenly a blue shield appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the two from Kanto. Everyone watched as the Thunderbolt fought harshly against the shield but couldn't get through. The shield was too strong for it, causing the Thunderbolt to give up and vanish. The shield remained for a few seconds before disappearing. Ash opened his eyes to see that he was alright and so was Pikachu.

"What was dat?" Meowth asked in shock. "Who did dat?" Team Rocket began looking around for a pokémon who could have made the shield but there was not another soul in sight. Bonnie and Serena copied Team Rocket's actions, trying to see if there was a pokémon out there whereas Clemont began thinking. He suddenly remembered something. Before the shield appeared, he noticed that Ash glowed a light blue for a second. Could that have something to do with it?

"Alright! Whoever you are, get out here right now!" James demanded. Ash sighed. Of course, if someone or something just helped them, then they wouldn't come out of hiding just because Team Rocket asked them to. He suddenly felt a jerk of energy rush through his body and his eyes widened in realisation.

"Did… I just do that?" Ash whispered to himself. A word entered his mind that made sense of everything. Aura. His Aura must have been unlocked to protect them from the Thunderbolt but why now? More energy rushed through him. It began to turn painful, some of the energy focused on his sprained arm, healing it instantly. The others noticed that a light blue glow started to show on their raven haired friend. Clemont knew it, it was Ash who created the shield. Team Rocket watched in awe as the twerp they had been following for ages was showing a sign of a great power. Ash's irises turned blue and suddenly the glow around him turned into a beam which shot into the air.

**A.O.L**

"What's that?" A child asked his mother in Lumiose city, pointing to a beam of blue light which was ascending into the sky. A orange haired man looked at it in awe.

"Lysandre!" The man turned to see a blue haired man run up to him.

"Professor Sycamore! You see it too, right?" The professor nodded.

"Yes. What is it? That is no pokémon move!"

"I think, this is only a guess but, that is aura." Lysandre said solemnly. Sycamore looked at his friend with a questionable look.

"Aura?"

"Aura is the life force that everyone has. Without it, there would be no life. Pokémon gain their powers from aura. No one in the world can use aura after aura guardians mysteriously vanished centuries ago. My friend Riley is often confused as an aura guardian. He's actually a psychic but to impress others, he says he's an aura guardian."

"Do you know who or what it is?" Sycamore asked. Lysandre shook his head.

"I have no idea. But whoever or whatever it is has one of the most powerful auras to date."

**A.O.L**

Another group of travellers looked up at the sky and saw the beam.

"Is that from a pokémon?" a coordinator named Dawn asked. A boy named Max shook his head.

"Not that I've ever seen. What about you sis?" May looked her brother and shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me! Hey Cilan, Iris, Brock. What do you guys think?" Iris and Cilan just gave confused looks whereas Brock gasped.

"That looks like… aura!"

"Aura?!" The others shouted in awe.

"Yep. But it isn't a pokémon's aura. I can tell you that for nothing!" Dawn looked back at the beam.

"Do you think that Riley could do that?" Brock shook his head.

"Riley is back on Iron Island in Sinnoh, remember?"

"Riley?" The others asked.

"Riley was this awesome guy with a Lucario who we met during our Sinnoh travels! He was training himself in defensive aura! Well, that's what he told us anyway." Dawn smiled, remembering the little adventure she had back on the island.

"Cool!" Iris grinned. They turned to look back at this beam. The aura of it was a lighter blue than Riley's _aura_ shields.

"So then… who could have done that?" Cilan questioned out loud. Max gasped when he thought of something.

"Oh, no…"

"What is it Max?" May asked her little brother.

"Remember when we went to Rota? With the Tree of Beginning and Mew and Lucario?" May and Brock's eyes widened.

"No. That can't be!" May gasped. The others just looked at them with confused faces.

"Fill us in, please!" Dawn muttered angrily.

"We think we know who is causing that." Brock was staring off into space when he said that.

"Then who?" Cilan asked. There was a deathly silence before someone spoke up.

"Ash." Max stated. "We think that Ash is doing that."

**A.O.L**

Back in Sinnoh, a Riolu felt an overwhelming wave of aura hit him. He looked up from his meditation spot and saw that there wasn't a single person around. The aura he felt was familiar, it was like his own. It was the aura of that boy, Ash, who helped him get away from that evil pokémon Hunter J. Riolu ran back towards his house where the old man who raised him was watching a news report on TV.

"Oh, hello there Riolu! Just in time, I think that this may interest you." He said with a warming smile. Riolu sat down cross legged and stared at the screen.

"_**A beam of light has pierced Kalos' skies today which have caused a regional outcry. I'm here with Lysandre Beaumont to talk about this strange phenomenon. Lysandre, what are your thoughts?"**_

"_**The beam is no pokémon move but it is something called aura. We have determined that that is a human's aura and not a pokémon that caused the beam. We just know need to find out who caused it and if they are still there."**_

"_**Thank you so much Lysandre! Anyway, back to you Lucy and the weather!"**_

Riolu gave a startled cry. The beam showing up and that wave of aura earlier were connected, he knew it. Riolu got up and ran out of the house and called out to any flying types in the area. A Skarmory answered back and landed for Riolu to get on.

"Riolu! Where are you going?" The old man cried out, walking as fast as he could to keep up with Riolu. Riolu sent out pluses of aura to the man who raised him. The old man understood. "So you think the two events are connected and want to go and check it out, huh? Fine. I trust your instincts. If you find out that the beam was caused by that boy, then stay with him, you hear?" Riolu gasped. What about his job as protector of the kingdom? "He will need you more than we do. Plus there are other Riolu that can quickly learn to take the job. You took a month to learn, it might be longer but it'll be worth the wait." Riolu hugged the old man. He then jumped onto Skarmory's back and they took off for Kalos. Riolu just hoped that Ash would hang on until he got there.

**A.O.L**

"WHAT?!" Dawn, Iris and Cilan gawped at Max. No way could that beam could have been made by their _normal_ friend. The beam suddenly disappeared

"Whatever you say Max. But for now, let's go check out what happened." Cilan said hurriedly. The group ran off in the direction of were the beam was, wondering what could have happened.

**A.O.L**

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont gasped. Their friend was just standing there, the beam erupting from the glow around him. Pikachu just watched with realisation. Only time would tell if his best friend would be alright. Team Rocket gulped and cowardly hugged each other. Everyone just watched the beam for what seemed like forever. The beam suddenly began retracting into Ash's right hand, forming a orb in it. Nobody noticed the group of six people who had just rushed in with shocked looks on their faces. The orb grew and grew until suddenly, Ash threw it towards the feet of Team Rocket. Obviously trying not to hurt them but trying to tell them that if they try to capture Pikachu once more… there will be consequences. When the orb hit the ground, it created a small explosion sending the trio blasting off into the sky along with Wobbafett. The glow around Ash began flashing for a bit until it stopped. His irises turned to their usual brown colour. The others watched as he suddenly clutched his head, as if he was in pain. Ash closed his eyes and fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Pikacraft: YAY! First aura story chapter completed!**

**Ac Bay: _You're proud of that?_**

**Pikacraft: Of course! I loved the aura sections of both the games and the anime! Plus I got a female Riolu from the egg Riley gave me in the games.**

**Emerald: _Why isn't Riley an aura guardian in this?_**

**Pikacraft: Because he always is one. And Riley can make barriers. Psychics can make barriers and shields. If I saw Riley use something other than a barrier then maybe I would have believed that he is an aura guardian. Plus i thought it would be awesome to make Ash the last one.**

**Ryan: _Of course. Let kidnapping attempts commence._**

**Pikacraft: NO! IT DOES NOT! This story mainly focuses on Ash's path to develop his aura and his bond with Riolu who will evolve into Lucario. (MEGA EVOLUTION CONFIRMED!) But the story will mainly be what I think is going to happen in the anime! Yes, abductions may happen once or twice but they won't be frequent. See ya next time!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	2. The Aura partner

**Pikacraft: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Aura of Life! I can't believe how popular it has been! 7 Reviews, 10 Favs and 13 Watches! Thank you everyone! Here are answers to the reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**WhiteEagle1985:** I'm glad you liked it! Here's another chapter and I can't wait to write more!

**Moon's Secret Dream: **Woah, is it really cool? Well here's the update!

**NoSignalBlueScreen: **I wanted to make the start interesting and I don't know anyone else who has thought of Riley as a psychic apart from me. I have really taken interest in The Master Challenge arcs so I get that but my Ash just can unlock his aura, no Arceus or bloodlines involved. I'm glad that you like this so far and I agree! They do need to include Ash and aura into the anime. Just praying that the Tower of Mastery does not disappoint! But yeah, we can dream! Thank you so much!

**Patriot-112: **Of course I'll continue! I've updated now, haven't I?

**cakepokemon: **Are stories like this really hard to find? I don't know but thank you for reviewing!

**AnonChan1: **Trust me, this will get interesting. And Thank god (apart from the misspelling of Wobbuffet, I used Wobbafett!) there wasn't any mistakes! Thank you ever so much and I hope you like this chapter!

**thor94: **Dawn knows that Ash can sense aura but not use it. She wasn't in Rota, was she? In the Sinnoh movies, Ash never used aura or the subject of aura wasn't talked about. It's anime cannon and one movie only. Well the three losers (TR: HEY!) will be attempting to capture Ash and Riolu every few chapters, one of which results in Riolu's evolution! *Spoiler*. I said that this story would be based of what MIGHT happen in the anime. I know that the Korrina arc is over but the visit to the Tower of Mastery isn't and neither is Shalour City! Ash might get a Keystone there. We never know! Thanks for the review!

**Pikacraft: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Translations:**

"Hey!" = Normal speech.

**"Hey!" = **Riolu's/Lucario's Telepathy

**_"Hey!"_**= TV screen, Cellphone or Holo caster.

'Hey!' = thoughts

_Hey! = _emphasis on a word.

* * *

"ASH!" The Kalosians screamed, running over towards their friend. Serena knelt down beside him and pulled him into a defensive hug.

"Please, please be okay." She whispered, clutching Ash tightly. The other six ran over with worried expressions.

"Is he okay?" One of them, a small boy, asked. Suddenly, Ash began glowing again. Everyone gasped as their raven haired friend's glow flashed. Bonnie fell backwards onto her bum in shock. As quickly as it started, the flashing stopped.

"What's wrong with him?!" Serena began crying loudly, tears running down her face. "What's happening to him?!" She clutched Ash more tightly. Clemont had never seen Serena so protective over something or someone. She must really be worried about her friend. Pikachu patted Serena on the arm; he knew what she was going through. He was scared for Pika pi as well but crying wouldn't do anything right now. A brown haired teenager knelt down beside Serena and looked her in the face.

"It's called aura. Aura is the life force that everyone has but some people can control it as a power. And Ash is one of them." Clemont looked at the teen with a confused expression.

"Umm, excuse me but, how do you know Ash?" He asked. The teen grinned.

"I'm a friend of his, we all are. I'm Brock and those people over there are May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan." Bonnie ran forward with a smile.

"Hi I'm Bonnie, over there is my brother Clemont and that girl is Serena! And of course you know Ash and Pikachu." Suddenly Ash's aura flared up again, Serena began panicking once again. She couldn't bear to see her friend in this state. She held on as tightly as possible until realisation hit in. There was nothing she could do.

"What are we going to do? Pokémon Centers obviously don't cater for stuff like this." She questioned. Everyone began thinking. What could they do? Suddenly, Clemont had an idea.

"We could go to Professor Sycamore!" He stated out loud. Everyone turned their heads to face him.

"Professor Sycamore?" Iris had a puzzled look on her face as did most of the others who didn't know the professor.

"Yes! Professor Sycamore researches Mega Evolution, a type of evolution. He also mentioned something about a Pokémon's aura helping greatly in the change, especially in Lucario! He might know something about aura!" The others gained smiles on their faces, even Serena who still felt upset. Bonnie just sighed.

"Big brother, the professor is in Lumiose City which is weeks away on foot. How are we gonna get there?" Clemont gasped. He had a great idea but there was no way of getting to Lumiose. Cilan suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I know! I could get us there with my new pokémon!" Everyone looked at him.

"What new pokémon?" Dawn asked. Cilan just grinned.

"Alright, come on out Abra!" The psychic pokémon formed and looked around. "I caught it in Johto. Abra knows Teleport which is the perfect move for this situation!"

"Oh wow!" Max grinned.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Brock asked. Almost everyone nodded or said yes. Serena tried to pick up Ash but he was too heavy for her. "Hey, Serena. I'll carry him for you." Brock effortlessly picked up his friend. Serena gawped at him.

"How did you…" Brock let out a small laugh.

"Although Ash eats like a Snorlax, he isn't fat and doesn't weigh much." Cilan turned to face Abra.

"Alright Abra, teleport us to Lumiose City!" Abra nodded and focused its psychic energy. Within seconds, the group had vanished from the dusty trail path.

**A.O.L**

Professor Sycamore looked at Lysandre curiously. Why did Lysandre believe that the beam of aura was from a human and not just a Lucario or another pokémon? Of course Sycamore had asked but all he got in response was.

"The aura wasn't that of a pokémon. Trust me, I know." The professor was going to ask again when the shouts came from the lobby, alerting both men.

"Who could that be?" He asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Lysandre stated with a shrug of his shoulders. The two men made their way to the lobby. Sycamore gasped when he saw the children. He ran over and stopped in front of Brock.

"What happened? Is Ash okay?" He questioned. Clemont stepped forward with a solemn expression.

"He's fine… but we want to talk to you about something…" He never finished thanks to May's scream.

"It's starting again!" She cried out. Lysandre gasped as he saw aura flash around Ash as if it was like fire. He instantly knew who the beam's owner was.

"Aura." He whispered quietly. The doors suddenly burst open again as a metallic bird flew into the lobby.

**A.O.L**

Riolu felt that the aura was getting stronger. Quite stronger. He was close and he knew it. Riolu looked over Skarmory's side to see a giant city with an illuminated tower. This was it; this is where the aura was at its strongest. Riolu ordered Skarmory to go into the city. Skarmory nodded and flew down towards the city. The two flew along the roads until they flew towards the pokémon lab. Riolu felt it. Ash was in there and his aura was fighting against him. Riolu told Skarmory to fly into the lab. Skarmory gave a confused look at Riolu but burst open the doors anyway. Riolu jumped off Skarmory and looked around the lobby. He didn't need his Aura Vision to tell where the surge of aura was coming from. The sight of the flames of aura were enough.

**A.O.L**

Sycamore groaned. How many more people and pokémon would be bursting into his lab today? The Skarmory quickly flew out again leaving its rider, a Riolu, behind. Riolu ran forward and pointed towards the unconscious boy and then to itself. Brock got it instantly and laid Ash gently on the floor. Riolu then touched Ash's arm. The flames of aura surrounding the boy turned into a beautiful glowing aurora. Riolu also started glowing with the same aurora, only with a darker blue than Ash's. The auras slowly vanished. The raven haired boy began groaning suddenly and opened his eyes.

**A.O.L**

The first thing Ash saw when he awoke was loads of faces staring at him. That crept him out a little until he felt Pikachu jump on him and clutch onto his jacket for a hug.

"Pika pikachu pi pika chu, Pika pi!" Pikachu squeaked happily. Ash groaned as he sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked. He then noticed that the group of people had gotten bigger. "Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan? What are you guys doing here? And why are we in Professor Sycamore's lab?" The professor let out a short laugh.

"Your friends brought you here after you collapsed for some reason. I can't believe it though… a real life aura user! That was a great light show you gave Kalos!" Ash just gave the professor a puzzled look.

"A… light show?"

"Yes," Serena said with a small smile. "After you created that shield to save Pikachu, you began glowing and your eyes changed colour and a beam of blue light shot from you. Then you created a kind of orb and blasted off Team Rocket… don't you remember?" Ash shook his head slowly.

"I don't remember a thing past feeling an energy rush through me and it being painful." Lysandre nodded his head.

"I guess that you've never fully used your aura before, right?" A nod was all Lysandre needed. "That's why your aura was fighting your body. The aura was not used to having a huge amount of space to flow through and the fact that your aura seems to be so powerful made it hard for your body to cope. So it realised some of it into that beam you created but that wasn't enough. If Riolu hadn't of gotten here sooner, then you would have died." Ash gulped at the thought of being near death again. He turned to face Riolu and smiled at it.

"Thanks for helping me Riolu, wait… don't I… know you?" Riolu yapped happily and jumped into a hug, pushing Pikachu off of Ash. "I knew it! It _is_ you!" The others gave each other confused looks until Dawn and Brock's faces grew a smile.

"Isn't that the Riolu that you made friends with in Sinnoh?" Brock asked. Both Ash and Riolu nodded.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Dawn cheered happily. "That's why Riolu could help with your aura because both of your aura's are the same!" Riolu just smiled. The canine pokémon let go of Ash and looked at him happily.

"I might be wrong… but I think that Riolu wants to be caught by you Ash." Cilan stated, Riolu's yap confirmed this.

"But what about the kingdom?..." Ash began to ask as Riolu showed him a memory.

**A.O.L**

_*Flashback*_

_Back in Sinnoh, a Riolu felt an overwhelming wave of aura hit him. He looked up from his meditation spot and saw that there wasn't a single person around. The aura he felt was familiar, it was like his own. It was the aura of that boy, Ash, who helped him get away from that evil pokémon Hunter J. Riolu ran back towards his house where the old man who raised him was watching a news report on TV._

"_Oh, hello there Riolu! Just in time, I think that this may interest you." He said with a warming smile. Riolu sat down cross legged and stared at the screen._

"_**A beam of light has pierced Kalos' skies today which have caused a regional outcry. I'm here with Lysandre Beaumont to talk about this strange phenomenon. Lysandre, what are your thoughts?"**_

"_**The beam is no pokémon move but it is something called aura. We have determined that that is a human's aura and not a pokémon that caused the beam. We just know need to find out who caused it and if they are still there."**_

"_**Thank you so much Lysandre! Anyway, back to you Lucy and the weather!"**_

_Riolu gave a startled cry. The beam showing up and that wave of aura earlier were connected, he knew it. Riolu got up and ran out of the house and called out to any flying types in the area. A Skarmory answered back and landed for Riolu to get on._

"_Riolu! Where are you going?" The old man cried out, walking as fast as he could to keep up with Riolu. Riolu sent out pluses of aura to the man who raised him. The old man understood. "So you think the two events are connected and want to go and check it out, huh? Fine. I trust your instincts. If you find out that the beam was caused by that boy, then stay with him, you hear?" Riolu gasped. What about his job as protector of the kingdom? "He will need you more than we do. Plus there are other Riolu that can quickly learn to take the job. You took a month to learn, it might be longer but it'll be worth the wait." Riolu hugged the old man. He then jumped onto Skarmory's back and they took off for Kalos._

**A.O.L**

Ash smiled once the memory was over. He pulled out a poke ball and held it out. "Are you sure you want to do this Riolu?" Riolu tapped the poke ball and vanished inside. Three shakes and a ding told everyone that the capture was a success. Riolu quickly popped out of the poke ball before Ash could pick it up.

"Looks like Riolu wants to stay outside of the poke ball." Iris noticed. She had to keep her Fraxure inside its poke ball after it evolved from Axew not long ago. Her hair couldn't support the weight of the dragon in its evolved form.

"Okay, I'm fine with that!" Ash grinned. Riolu grabbed Ash's arm again with a smile. The two began glowing with aura again. The other humans gasped. A few seconds later the glow died down.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Max asked. Ash nodded. His face had a look of shock on it.

"**Master… Are you alright?" **Riolu questioned. Everyone had shocked faces by know.

"Did that Riolu… just talk?!" Professor Sycamore gasped. Riolu nodded.

"**Thanks to the bond between me and my Master, as well as the fact we have the same aura, we were able to unlock my telepathy!"** He replied. Ash giggled nervously.

"Riolu, just call me Ash. I'm your friend, not your Master!" Riolu nodded but continued.

"**It is a law that all Riolu and Lucario call any aura trainers as Master. Although I will be the one training you to control your aura, Master!" **The raven haired boy let out a little groan but smiled.

"Fine, but remember that we are friends too!"

"**Of course, Master!"** Everyone laughed as the two bonded. Lysandre just watched in awe.

"The last of the aura users is just a boy. Hum, interesting."

**A.O.L**

Jessie, James and Meowth were standing in front of the telephone screen. All three were sweating as the boss was yelling at them for not succeeding. Meowth decided to be brave and tell the boss about what happened in their last attempt.

"But boss! We found out something interesting for you!"

"_**What is it?"**_ Giovanni asked angrily.

"We saw an aura user! We think…" James added. Giovanni's eyes widened.

"_**WHAT?! You can't have! Aura users are extinct!"**_

"Umm, boss. Did you see the news from Kalos. We were at the scene when it happened. It was real alright!" Jessie cried. Giovanni's eyes glinted evilly and his mouth grew into a smirk.

"_**So, who is this aura user?"**_

"Dat twerp with the Pikachu, Sir!" Meowth growled. Giovanni nodded.

"_**The same boy you are following, hey. Good work. Forget about the Pikachu. I want you three to capture the boy for me and bring him to me alive. Can you do that?"**_

"YES SIR!" The Rockets shouted together.

"We'll also try and bring in Pikachu too!" James added. Giovanni shook his head.

"_**Focus on the boy. Although you will get extra for bringing them both in. Just focus on the boy, for now."**_ And with that, Giovanni ended the call. He just smirked. Soon, he will have a power in his hands that has been missing for thousands of years. A cold, dark laugh echoed around Giovanni's office. Soon the world would bow down to Team Rocket.

* * *

Preview of the next chapter:

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU'RE SO AFRAID OFF?!"

"ASH! COME BACK!"

**"Master... I... don't know."**

"The hunt... begins!"

* * *

**Pikacraft: So that's chapter two! I've decided to add a preview of the next chapter by showing you four lines of speech or sentences of the next chapter! It helps you imagine what's coming next!**

**Draco: _Why do that?_**

**Pikacraft: Because I can't hide stuff for the next chapter! I love this story the most and would do anything to make people like it!**

**Amuru: _Okay, that's nice..._**

**Pikacraft: See you next time!**


	3. The first attempt

**Pikacraft: Welcome to the third chapter of Aura of Life and... OMG!**

**Draco: _What is it?_**

**Pikacraft: 19 reviews, 21 favourites and 27 follows! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! So here are the replies to the past twelve reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**BannanGodis: **Glad you enjoyed it! It's not just Team Rocket who are interested in the aura powers as you will see in this chapter!

**deadmau5: **You think that this is the best fanfic ever? YA HOO! Sorry... thanks a lot! That's really nice of you!

**Remisolleke: **Thank you ever so much! I'm just glad you finally found the fanfic you were searching for!

**LightRayPearlshipper: **Okay. I agree with you about the flashback, sorry about that. But Abra is Cilan's... anyway. Cilan's Abra is above the level it needs to be to evolve into Kadabra but it hasn't evolved yet. It will, trust me! So Abra has the strength and power of its evolutionary form. I hope that might make it a bit more believable.

**WhiteEagle1985:** Thank you! I try my best!

**thor94: **Thanks for the review. The gang are in the Kalos region so fast as we are in the stage of the anime where it would have been around a month or two into the journey so they would have had plenty of time to meet up and start travelling together. Plus Dawn and May are there for a reason as you will see in this chapter. Giovanni does not trust TR in capturing the twerp (Not a Legendary Pokemon) and it will be for TR Elite, at a much later date.

**NoSignalBlueScreen: **Thanks for reviewing again. You said increase the chapters by 1.5 times right? So that should make my chapters around 3,750 words as the average amount of words is 2,500. This chapter should match those expectations. Thank you for saying I am trying because I am. People actually don't judge my stories on the size of their chapters but the content of them. I never did write a review on your story before I became a member. I was one of the read the story and keep comments to myself type of readers. But know i'm a bit different. That doesn't mean I haven't supported them all the way! Thanks and I will try my best. Hope you enjoy!

**KHLegacy: **I'm gonna answer both of your reviews as a HUGE thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**pyroguardian-of-thewhiteflame: **Hi pryo! Glad you like the plot and i'm sorry if i'm rushing it although one chapter takes a lot of time to write! I'm trying to go at an amine based speed on my chapters. I hope this one is a bit better!

**Patriot-112: **I'm glad the chapter was splendid for you, hope this one is as good as your expectations!

**AnonChan1: **Hi! YES! SPELLING AND GRAMMAR SEEMS TO BE UP TO YOUR STANDARDS... so far... *Gulps*. You will find out that part today my good friend! What, not only grammar and spelling but plot holes too?! I'm doomed. All joking aside, thank you and hope you enjoy!

**Pikacraft: Thank you everyone *Begins to cry* So many people reading and liking this story make me so happy!**

**Ryan: _What, so that you can cry?_**

**Pikacraft: SHUT UP! You just ruined an emotional moment. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Translations:**

"Hey!" = Normal speech.

**"Hey!" = **Riolu's/Lucario's Telepathy

**_"Hey!"_**= TV screen, Cellphone or Holo caster.

'Hey!' = thoughts

_Hey! = _emphasis on a word.

* * *

Ash groaned as he felt something push against his arm to wake him up. He slowly sat up, opened his eyes and noticed Riolu was sitting next to him. After Riolu was caught back in Lumiose the group, now accompanied by the other six trainers, carried on their way to Shalour City. Ash, half awake, yawned and gave a pissed off expression at his new pokémon.

"Riolu, what are you doing? It's like four in the morning." He muttered sleepily.

"**I know Master. That is why we are starting your training now!" **Ash rubbed his eyes.

"What training makes someone have to wake up at four?" He asked.

"**Meditation, Master. It will help you concentrate your aura and allow it to move freely around your body." **The aura trainer groaned once more before he clambered out of his sleeping bag.

"Fine, let's start."

**A.O.L**

When the others awoke, Ash and Riolu were nowhere to be seen. Serena got a bit worried but thought that maybe Riolu had decided to start the training already. An hour passed and the two still weren't back. Pikachu began whimpering every so often, obviously worried about Ash. The travelling group decided to go look for the others and where was a better place to start than the nearby forest?

Ash concentrated for the umpteenth time as Riolu told him to focus his aura. That was kind of hard when Ash didn't know how to. Riolu sighed once more.

"**Master. All you need to do is become one with nature!"**

"Easy for you to say." Ash grumbled back with his eyes closed.

"**Just think about the feelings of the things around you! It isn't that hard!" **Ash let out a long breath of air and focused once more. This time, using his heart instead of his mind to help him. Suddenly, instead of the normal darkness that having your eyes closed brings. The surroundings around him burst into a colourful blue light. Ash could clearly see the outlines of the trees and plants around him. Eyes still closed, he turned to face Riolu, whose aura was shooting out of the canine pokémon like flames. Riolu's aura surrounded form smiled and clapped. **"Way to go Master! You've unlocked your Aura Vision. Aura isn't just about defence or the mind but about feelings and emotions from the heart. Remember that!"** Ash nodded and opened his eyes again. Everything was back in colour but looked exactly the same as it did during the Aura Vision. He felt exhausted.

"There you are!" Ash turned his head to see his friends running up to him. He stood up and waved.

"Hey guys, sorry if I worried you. Riolu woke me up at silly o'clock to train."

"**Well it worked, didn't it Master? You did use Aura Vision for the first time! We just have to work on stamina so that you can use it for longer periods of time." **Pikachu jumped onto his trainer's shoulder happily. At least Ash was okay.

"Aura Vision, huh? Didn't Lucario use that to sense his way towards the Tree of Beginning back in Rota?" Max asked. Ash nodded.

"But it is exhausting when I use it."

"**That's what training is for, Master!"** The group turned to leave as a pokémon suddenly jumped out at them, bearing its fangs.

**A.O.L**

The girls screamed as the pokémon walked closer to them.

"That's a Liepard!" Brock mumbled but loud enough for everyone to hear, "Why would it suddenly attack us like that?"

"I don't know!" Iris cried. Ash closed his eyes and opened his heart once more. His Aura Vision returned and he noticed that Liepard was surrounded by a red light, the dark pokémon stood out against the usual blues from the other life beings in the area.

"Riolu…" Ash muttered. Riolu nodded.

"**Yes Master. This Liepard is an evil pokémon. No doubt about it." **The others looked at Riolu with confused faces.

"Evil?"

"**Yes. That Liepard has a red aura. Any creature with a red aura is evil, purple aura is a mixture of both good and evil and blue is good. This Liepard attacks people and pokémon that get too close."** Cilan shivered. Liepard are the evolved forms of Purrlion. The only pokémon he is afraid of. Liepard sensed this fear and jumped towards Cilan, Its claws outstretched and ready to swipe. Ash instantly took action.

"Riolu! Use Aura Sphere!" He commanded. Riolu nodded and sent the sphere of pure aura towards Liepard, knocking it off course and sent it tumbling to the ground.

"Thanks." Cilan smiled. Ash grinned back. Liepard got up and decided to change tactics. It pounced towards Bonnie and Max, the youngest ones, eyes glinting evilly. Riolu reacted before anyone could, sending a fist which was surrounded by an orangey light into Liepard's face. Liepard fell to the ground once more but, surprisingly, got up again. Ash was fuming. How dare that pokémon attack his friends when they have done nothing wrong? His anger, his emotions began fuelling his aura. He glowed with aura again, flares of the life energy flickering up around him. The others noticed Ash's eyes had turned blue again. Riolu staggered backwards and Pikachu jumped off of his trainer's shoulder, both pokémon knew something was up. Liepard watched in awe as the boy's aura surrounded him more and more until suddenly, he realised it all in a fury of rage. The aura exploded sending everyone tumbling to the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Brock called out, a mixture of nods and grumbles told him that everyone seemed alright. The group surveyed the scene around them. Trees had blown to pieces; plants had been ripped out of the ground. The Liepard from earlier was unconscious on the floor. Ash was standing in the middle of all of it; his breathing was laboured and heavy. His eyes had returned to their original brown colour once more. Ash turned to face the others, his face showed fear.

"**Master?"** Riolu asked. Ash just fell to his knees, he didn't talk nor would he talk. His face went pale and he closed his eyes. Could aura really do that?

**A.O.L**

There was obvious tension between everyone over breakfast. The true effects of Ash's aura had hit the group hard. That small space of forest destroyed just after one outburst. It made them wonder what could happen once Ash was fully trained. Could their friend cause ultimate destruction? Cilan had taken it harder than the others. He refused to talk or even face his raven haired friend, who was taking it hard. Ash had managed to keep his anger about Cilan's disrespect hidden inside but he couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Cilan, please! Tell me why you're avoiding me!" Ash cried out as the group continued walking after their breakfast. Cilan just ignored what Ash said and stuck his face up into the air. Ash's eyes narrowed a tiny bit. "What's wrong? You can normally tell me anything, so tell me please. Another round of silence. The others looked worried. This could not continue. Ash growled. "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU'RE SO AFRIAD OF?!" He shouted as loudly as he could. Cilan turned around with an angry expression.

"YOU! YOU AND THAT STUPID AURA!" Cilan shouted back. He then realised what he had said by the gasps of the others. He looked at Ash's face. Tears were filling in the young boy's eyes. He lowered his head so the rim of his cap covered the higher part of his face. Ash turned around and began walking off. He stopped for a second. The gang heard a sniffle before he took off running back into the forest.

"**Master! WAIT!"** Riolu cried, taking off after his trainer.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu shouted, following Riolu's example.

"ASH! COME BACK!" Serena screamed. Clemont grabbed her arm before she could run off. Serena turned to face Clemont, who just shook his head.

"Give him some time." He said solemnly. Cilan just looked down at the ground. A feeling of guilt ran through him. 'Why, oh why, did I have to lose my temper? It was not a good taste at all.' He thought.

**A.O.L**

Pikachu and Riolu searched around for their trainer. Both of them were worried. Cilan's outburst was unexpected but it left a huge toll on Ash. Riolu felt Ash's sadness as the boy ran off earlier. Riolu closed his eyes and the area's aura showed itself to the aura pokémon. Just a bit further ahead was a huge amount of light aura. Riolu opened his eyes and motioned for Pikachu to follow him. The two pokémon ran ahead, the soft sound of sobbing filled their ears.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu muttered. The two ran until they reached a lake. Riolu closed his eyes once more and noticed the light aura was stronger. Riolu then felt Pikachu pulling at his arm.

"**What is it?"**

"Pika pikachu chu pi, Pika pi!" Pikachu pointed to a rock which was quite close to the lake's edge which was a few meters away from them. Sitting on it was the same person they were looking for. Pikachu ran as fast as he could towards his trainer with Riolu not to far behind.

**A.O.L**

To say that Ash was upset would be underestimating the situation. He stared into the lake with half open eyes, tears obstructing his vision and making it blurry. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"**Master?" **Ash turned his head to see Pikachu and Riolu looking at him with worried expressions. Pikachu jumped up to his rightful place on his Ash's shoulders and Riolu took a seat beside him.

"Pika pi, pika chu pi?" Ash used his arm to wipe away any tears that remained and forced a smile onto his face.

"I'm fine, see. There's no need to worry!" Pikachu began laughing. He knew that Ash wasn't alright but the usage of Dawn's catchphrase just seemed funny to the mouse.

"**Master, are you sure you're fine?"** Riolu asked. He could still feel the sadness emanating off of his trainer.

"No… Riolu, do you think the others hate me right now?" Riolu gasped.

"**Of course not Master! They care about you, all of them!"**

"Then why did Cilan act like that?" Fresh tears rolled down Ash's face as he remembered what happened not so long ago.

"**Master… I… don't know." **

"They think I'm a monster, don't they?" Suddenly Pikachu slapped Ash on the cheek as hard as he could. Ash gasped. Pikachu growled angrily.

"PIKA PIKACHU PIKA PI! CHU PI PIKACHU PIKA CHU!" Ash looked as feet and sighed.

"Yeah, you're right buddy. It was just an outburst; I'll try to control my emotions."

"**Master, emotions and feelings are a huge part of aura. If you can control your anger then you won't have outbursts like that. Your emotions will affect your aura so you have to learn how to use that to your advantage." **Riolu stated calmly. He then went and hugged his trainer. A genuine smile was showing on Ash's face. He hugged Riolu back and then stroked Pikachu behind the ears.

"Your right. I'm just worrying about it too much. Thank you, both of you." The pokémon grinned.

"**Master, why don't we go back and see the others. You and Cilan need to talk to each other."** Ash nodded and the three got off the rock. They began making their way back to the others with Ash back to his normal self.

**A.O.L**

Cilan wanted to punch himself. He could have just told his friend what was wrong instead of being a git about it. Cilan couldn't stop thinking about it and wished he could change what he had said, what he had done. Clemont had said that Ash needed some time alone to calm down and sort out his emotions. Dawn and May had decided to practise some contest moves with Bonnie watching them whilst Clemont, Brock and Serena worked on lunch. Iris along with Max walked over and sat beside Cilan on a large log.

"Thinking about earlier?" She asked. Cilan nodded.

"I shouldn't have shouted like that. Ash must have a lot of things going through his head and me acting like that shouldn't be one of them!" He mumbled. Max sighed.

"Cilan. Just listen. This is a new experience for everyone, we all have to work together to get through it." He grinned. Cilan's face grew into a smile.

"Your right Max! I just hope that Ash can forgive me."

"He will! Don't worry about it Cilan, this _is_ Ash that we're talking about!" Iris smiled.

"Sorry about that everyone." A familiar voice called out. The group turned their heads to see Riolu, Pikachu and Ash. Everyone smiled, happy that their friend was okay. Cilan got up and walked over, nervousness made his stomach feel like there was a horde of Butterfree in there.

"Listen, Ash. I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking straight and I let my emotions take over me." Ash just grinned slightly.

"I'm sorry too, Cilan. I shouldn't have shouted at you. My anger just got the better of me."

"Friends?" Cilan asked, holding out his hand.

"Friends." Ash took the connoisseur's hand and shook it. The others breathed a sigh of relief. They were all glad that this event hadn't pulled any friendships apart.

"Lunch is ready guys!" Serena called out happily. Loud shouts and yells from both trainer and pokémon alike filled the air as the group ran towards their food.

**A.O.L**

"Why are you letting those three buffoons take on a mission as important as this?" Team Rocket Agent 009 asked her boss when she heard of what the trio were up to.

"I'm testing them. I know that they won't be able to do it so I'm keeping my top agents waiting for the perfect moment to strike." Giovanni replied.

"So they're basically a cover?"

"Yes. I believe they won't stand a chance against this aura user. They can try but fail, as per usual."

"Are you actually believing them about this… _aura user_? I mean, for a race of people who have been extinct for millenniums. It isn't likely for one to just pop up out of nowhere." Giovanni sighed and rested his chin on his hands, his elbows propping him up on his desk.

"I agree with you, Agent Domino. But, if the rumours are true, then Team Rocket could finally have world domination. No one would fight against us in fear of killing the last of a kind. It's the same with endangered pokémon, pokémon that are close to their entire species dying out. People would try to protect the endangered species, they wouldn't hurt them. Think of it that way." Domino nodded, nobody would fight back as the user would die, making aura users extinct once more.

"Alright. Let's see how the buffoons do in their first attempt. But, how many chances are you willing to give them?" She asked.

"Enough for us to carry out the rest of our plan. And only then, will the world be ours."

**A.O.l**

The group continued on their way to Shalour City. Dawn and May were getting excited over a contest happening in the same city only a few days away. Serena listened into the conversation and smiled.

"Maybe I might try a contest." She thought out loud. Dawn and May nodded.

"Yeah, you should. They are really fun and you can dress up for them!" Dawn said in a sing song voice, getting lost in one of her daydreams.

"You show off your pokémon and their moves by creating dazzling displays as well as competing against others for a ribbon! Me and Dawn are planning to enter the Kalos Grand Festival by getting our five ribbons." Serena's face lit up. She could dress up and show off Fennekin's beauty?! Considering Serena didn't have a goal to aim for yet, then maybe being a coordinator for the day might help her make up her mind.

"Then it's settled. Me and Fennekin are entering the Shalour City Contest!" She grinned. The others in the group smiled.

"The contest is in a few days right?" Ash asked. The girls nodded. "Great! First you girls enter the contest and then I battle Korrina for my third badge!" The others gasped at their friend. Normally Ash was so excited for a battle; he would forget everything else and moan when others wanted to do anything else.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, Korrina has a Lucario which she can Mega Evolve. I want to surprise her with Riolu. Maybe we could use a telepathic link to really catch her off guard!" He grinned. Riolu nodded.

"**Sure thing, Master! Maybe tomorrow, we could start with that instead of mediation. It would be useful for the future!" **

"That sounds like a great strategy! Plus Riolu is a fighting type and Lucario is a fighting and steel type. It is weak to fighting type attacks." Clemont added. Ash and Riolu suddenly stopped walking, they both felt uneasy about the path ahead. The others walked on and only turned when they noticed the gap between them and the aura twosome. Pikachu ran back over to his trainer.

"Pika chu, Pika pi?" He asked. Suddenly the ground gave way where the other trainers were standing causing them to fall. Ash's eyes widened, a gut feeling had told him that the path was dangerous and there it was. A pit trap. Luckily it was only a tiny one at that. Ash and his two pokémon went to go over and help the others when a tiny black box appeared out of nowhere and created a force field box around the three.

"What the…?!" Ash cried out in shock. Their friends had started pulling themselves out of the pit fall when they noticed that the three others were trapped. Riolu growled and hit one of the walls only to be flung back. The box began to float off of the ground.

"NO!" Everyone else cried out. A cold laugh turned their attentions up towards a flying Meowth balloon.

"Prepare for trouble, this is out of our normal range!"

"And make it double as our target is different for a change!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare for a fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Team Rocket! Let them go now!" Brock demanded. Jessie let out another laugh.

"If we did, we'd be ignoring our boss' orders!" She smirked, knowing full well that they were recording the whole event for the boss to see on live stream.

"With an aura user on our side, we'd be unbeatable!" James added. Ash growled angrily.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS DO YOU THINK I'D EVER WORK WITH YOU?!" He shouted loudly.

"You won't have a choice!" Meowth snapped. His face grew into an evil grin. "Looks like we also caught ourselves Pikachu and a Riolu!"

"**You numbskulls!"** Riolu barked. **"You will never get away with this!"**

"Hey, did that Riolu just talk?" Jessie questioned her own hearing.

"Yes it did, with telepathy!" James grinned.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail and Riolu, use Power-Up Punch in one spot!" Ash commanded, not waiting to find out what Team Rocket had planned for him. The two pokémon nodded and began using their attacks. Meowth's face turned pale.

"Oh no." He mumbled as the force field grew cracks in its walls. After a few more hits it broke into millions of pieces, freeing Ash, Pikachu and Riolu. Luckily the box wasn't floating too high in the air so the three landed on their feet.

"Are you guys okay?" Bonnie asked.

"**Yes young Bonnie. We are fine."** Riolu smiled. Everyone turned their attention the Rockets, who gulped in fear. Ash felt anger rise up inside of him but didn't want a repeat of earlier on. Riolu sensed this and poked Ash in the arm.

"What is it?" The trainer asked. Riolu formed a small Aura Sphere, Ash got what Riolu meant right away. He closed his eyes and began concentrating all of his angry aura into his hands, thinking of an aura sphere whilst doing so. He heard gasps around him, telling him that the sphere was forming. Ash felt it grow in size and power. When it was around the size of a normal Aura Sphere, he opened his eyes again to aim at the Rocket balloon. As soon as he realised it, the Aura Sphere went off track but it managed to hit one of the engines. The Meowth balloon exploded.

"Looks like, Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio cried as they flew through the sky.

**"That was amazing, Master! Of course your aim is off but we can train that!"** Riolu grinned happily. The group cheered loudly. Not only had Team Rocket been blasted off but Ash had also unlocked another part of his aura.

**A.O.L**

"This better be good, Lysandre!" Bryony mumbled angrily. All five of the Team Flare scientists had been called to an emergency meeting by their boss, Lysandre. Lysandre smirked.

"It is Bryony. I have found the last aura user." The scientists gasped.

"But by ancient scripts, aura users have been extinct for thousands of years. Unless this aura user was something to do with that beam of pure blue light…" Mable thought out loud. Lysandre nodded. He pulled out a folder and tossed it onto the table.

"This gives you all the information about the aura user. He may be useful with our plans for Xerneas and Yveltal. Those two are a part of the Aura Trio." Lysandre turned to leave as the scientists went to delve into the folder. He stopped and smirked. "You must also know that Team Rocket also have plans for the boy."

"So that means…?" Aliana began to ask but was interrupted by Lysandre's evil laugh.

"The hunt… begins!"

* * *

Next Time on Aura of Life:

"It's so beautiful! The mirrors shine brightly thanks to all the light!"

"Riolu, do you feel that too?"

"What's the difference? I mean, you can hardly tell!"

"Go, poke ball!"

* * *

**Pikacraft: So here we are, chapter three is finished.**

**Amuru: _So what next?_**

**Pikacraft: I'll probably finish off Nightmare's final chapter and write another chapter for this story.**

**Emerald: _What about your other stories?_**

**Pikacraft: Either I'm stuck on what way to continue (Black and White; Best Wishes, Unova!) or have writer's block (The other two). I just seem to know what to write next with this story! The fifth and sixth chapters are the contest chapters, seven is the gym battle and eight is the visit to the Tower of Mastery. Probablly around twevle or thirteen is when Riolu will evolve with fifteen being the chapter where Ash and Lucario (In that case) Will earn Mega Evolution for Lucario. Anyway...**

**Everyone: Hope to see you next time! **


	4. The shimmer of Jewels

**Pikacraft: Hey guys *Chough* sorry about that. I'm not feeling well. Been in bed all day so this chapter might not be good.**

**Amuru: _I bet it is okay._**

**Pikacraft: Whatever you say. Here's the replies to the reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**KHLegacy: **Well I hope you enjoy this!

**Guest:** Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**BannanGodis: **Thank you. Is this really my best story? Hope you like the update!

**WhiteEagle1985: **Why thank you ever so much!

**Patriot-112: **Thanks for the ideas. The Pokemon Ash has at the moment are Pikachu, Froakie, Fletchinder and Riolu. I didn't add Hawlucha as Hawlucha's a flying and fighting type and I don't want Ash to have two fighting and two flying types.

**thor94: **Glad you enjoyed it. I'm planning on showing Korrina and Gurkin. (Plus Korrina's Lucario) about Ash's aura. Team Flare and Team Rocket are going to be very busy with their separate aura based plans. Sorry, I didn't read your review correctly. I wasn't feeling too well yesterday so I didn't notice the AS until today so sorry! But TR Elites are the ones who will be given the proper task.

**Naomi Shihoin: **Thank you for favouring and Following. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**18misuess: **Thank you. I update quickly because I love this story!

**Fliphaole: **Yes, everyone will be in the group. I just find it interesting. That's all. Ash has only unlocked properly three Aura moves. Aura Vision, Aura Sphere and the telepathic link with Riolu who is his Aura partner. There is still a way to go with Ash's aura. Enjoy!

**cakepokemon: **Glad you think so and you're welcome!

**Brayan Mariachi: **Thank you and hope you enjoy!

**AnonChan1: **I now know that my future is doomed! But it is nice to find out that i'm doing alright. Thank you for the compliment. I did try to make them act like I or someone else in that situation did. And of course Ash's reaction to Cilan's outburst is natural for what he's going through. I guess the reason why no one shouted at Cilan for shouting at Ash was because they were all in shock from earlier. Thanks again.

**NRMania: **Hi Riley! Hee hee, punching the wild complaints... you sir are awesome. No one of the main characters will die but maybe one will, like in the games. Ash might come close to death a few times. True friendship will be coming up a lot so get ready to go "YUS!" Umm... okay. Very long ending but thank you so much!

* * *

**Translations:**

"Hey!" = Normal speech.

**"Hey!" = **Riolu's/Lucario's Telepathy

**_"Hey!"_**= TV screen, Cellphone or Holo caster and Riolu speak in telepathic link with Ash.

'Hey!' = thoughts

_Hey! = _emphasis on a word.

_"Hey!" = _Ash speaking in telepathic link with Riolu

* * *

Before making their way through Reflection Cave, the gang stopped to have breakfast and for Serena to get a little training in for the upcoming Shalour City contest. God, I am starting to sound like that weird narrator guy off the TV Series. Anyway, Ash and Riolu had already left for a clear area to practise their aura in. Dawn had offered to be Serena's opponent for the practise battle which Serena gratefully accepted.

"I'll be using Buneary! Spotlight!" Dawn smiled whilst throwing her poke ball into the air. Buneary appeared and spun around gracefully.

"Alright Fennekin, let's go!" Serena called out Fennekin who stood proudly in front of her trainer.

"The Contest battle between Dawn and Serena is about to begin. Each side will use one pokémon each. Ready? And begin!" Brock shouted, acting as the referee for the match.

"Fennekin, use Flamethrower!"

"Buneary, Ice beam to counter!" The two moves hit and exploded which created sparkles of water. Serena gasped in delight.

"Alright, then. Fennekin, Hidden Power!" Fennekin began charging up the purple orbs when Dawn grinned.

"Buneary. Toxic Counter Shield!" She cried out. Buneary nodded and began spinning on her back whilst using Toxic. The Purple gunk spun around the bunny pokémon in circular loops. Hidden Power hit the Counter Shield and was destroyed into purple sparkles.

"What the…?" Serena gasped. Dawn just smiled.

"Thanks to Ash back in Sinnoh, we've taken his Counter Shield idea and begun using it for contests!"

"So Ash invented that Counter Shield tactic?" Clemont asked with a surprised look on his face. Brock nodded.

"It was a strategy of his he used up against Fantina to counter her pokémon's hypnosis. Pikachu used it with Thunderbolt, Buizel used it with either Aqua Jet or Water gun and Chimchar used it with either Flamethrower or Flame Wheel. I've gotta say I was pretty impressed with him coming up with it." He replied. Serena just grinned.

"Buneary! Dizzy Punch!" Buneary ran towards the fire fox with glittering ears. Serena smirked. Fennekin looked at her trainer and understood what the smirk was about.

"Fennekin! Flamethrower Counter Shield!" Fennekin began spinning whilst using Flamethrower causing Buneary skid to a stop.

"Way to go! You can do it Serena and Fennekin!" Bonnie cheered. Dedenne squeaked loudly. May just giggled.

"What's up sis?" Max asked.

"Serena seems to of got the hang of Contest battles. She and Fennekin also seem to love it!" She replied. Nobody noticed that Ash and Riolu had just got back from training. Riolu watched the Counter Shield in awe whilst Ash just smiled. 'I guess Serena's got the hang of Counter Shield pretty quickly. That's awesome!' He thought.

"**What an amazing sight! It's beautiful!"** Riolu gasped. Everyone smiled when they saw the two were back. Pikachu ran up to his trainer and jumped into a hug.

"Pika pi! Pikachu pika pikachu!" Ash hugged his partner back and turned to face Serena.

"Awesome Counter Shield. I guess Dawn used it against you." He grinned. Serena blushed a bit before grinning back.

"Yep! And Fennekin got what to do the first time." Fennekin stuck her snout up into the air with a huge smile on her face.

"So how did your training go?" Iris asked. Ash opened his mouth to talk but Riolu butted in.

"**It went great. Master's Aura Spheres are gaining more power but the aim is still bad. Aura Vision lasted for longer and we've established a telepathic link!" **He near on shouted with excitement. The other's faces lit up.

"No way! That's awesome!" Max cried out in joy. Ash sighed.

"The link took a few minutes to do… not that hard really. But this one over here thought it would be funny to train the Aura Vision by throwing Aura Spheres at me whilst I had my eyes closed and I couldn't open them at all!"

"**It worked though! You were able to dodge most of the Aura Spheres by the end of the training!"**

"Not before I got hit many times!" Ash groaned as he sat down. "It really hurt you know."

"**I restored your health after each attempt though…" **The two were interrupted by May, who was giggling loudly.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing, it's just that those two act like a married couple." Ash and Riolu looked at each other with weird expressions and then looked at May with unamused faces.

"Seriously? A married couple?" Ash groaned.

**"I agree with Master. A teacher and his student would have been a better example than that."** Riolu growled.

"Yeah. But which one is the teacher and which is the student?" Cilan asked cheekily. The two death glares he got silenced him instantly. Everyone else laughed. May stopped laughing and her face looked like a light bulb had gone off in her head.

"Hey… Ash?" She asked with a smile. The raven haired trainer looked at her and nodded. "Can you battle me? I want to train for the Contest as well and you need to train for your Gym battle. So… how about it?" Ash looked at Riolu who nodded in return.

"Okay, May. I accept your challenge!"

**A.O.L**

"The battle between Ash and May is about to begin, each side will use one pokémon each. And, begin!"

"Beautifly! Take the stage!" The butterfly pokémon let out a cooing noise after it was realised and began flying around, randomly landing on other's heads. It then flew back towards the battlefield and floated in front of May.

"Riolu, I choose you!" Ash smiled as Riolu ran forward and took a defensive stand. He concentrated for a few moments before a voice entered his mind.

"_**Are you ready, Master?"**_

"_Of course."_

"Beautifly use Aerial Ace!"

"_Riolu, Jump to dodge and then use Ice Punch!"_

"_**Yes, Master."**_ Beautifly became covered in a white light and speedily flew towards Riolu. Riolu jumped at the last moment and, before Beautifly could react, hit the flying and bug type with a fist of ice.

"WHAT?! Riolu moved without Ash calling out a command?! That's unfair!" May shouted angrily. Max rolled his eyes.

"Sis, remember what they said earlier? That they had made a telepathic link with each other. They're using that link against you! You won't know what move Riolu will use next so be careful!" He instructed. May gulped. How could she forget that?

"_Now Riolu, quickly. Use Rock Tomb!"_

"_**Take this butterfly!"**_ Riolu glowed and rocks began falling down on Beautifly, knocking it out instantly.

"Oh no! Beautifly!" May cried. She returned Beautifly and sighed. "Wow. Riolu is a tough pokémon and since I didn't know what he was going to use next, we lost. Thanks for the great battle though!" Ash grinned and hugged his pokémon.

"No problem, May." Clemont smiled.

"With the battles all over, why don't we have breakfast?" A round of cheers echoed around the area making the answer to Clemont's question a resounding yes.

**A.O.L**

The gang were making their way through Reflection Cave; Serena used the rock mirrors every few minutes to check how she looked.

"It's so beautiful! The mirrors shine brightly thanks to all the light!" She smiled whilst admiring herself. The others laughed. Ash shook his head with a smile on his face. Suddenly, he felt a wave of aura that was lazily floating towards them. His eyes grew the tiniest bit wider and he began looking around for the source.

"Riolu, do you feel that too?" He asked.

"**Yes Master, it feels like a pokémon." **Riolu replied, his eye darting around the cave. Nobody noticed the shadow over Serena. The owner of the shadow fell from the ceiling and hit the poor girl on the head.

"OWW!" Serena screamed in pain before falling to the ground. The pokémon shook itself and blinked twice, staring at the honey haired trainer intensely. The pokémon was blue and grey with jewels around its body. It had a white fluffy collar and big blue eyes.

"SERENA!" the others ran over to Serena to make sure she was okay whilst Ash and Riolu stared at the pokémon as if they were in a hypnotic trance.

"Hey, I'm okay!" Serena grinned sheepishly; she got up and then turned around to face her attacker. "Who's that pokémon?"

"Carbink." Ash muttered, coming out of his little trance. The Carbink's aura was new to him; he guessed that this was a side result. "It's a Rock and Fairy type pokémon." Serena's eyes locked on Carbink. She thought the pokémon was cute and beautiful. 'Maybe I should catch it!' She thought. 'Oh, wait. That might scare it away.'

"A Fairy type, huh? Awesome!" Bonnie squealed. Carbink floated over to Serena with a worried look on its face. Serena smiled at the mineral pokémon.

"I'm alright. You kinda scared me, that's all." Clemont turned to face his raven haired friend.

"Hey Ash. How did you know it was a Carbink? You've never seen this pokémon before." He asked. Ash rubbed his head and stifled a laugh.

"It kinda told me what it was through its aura. I also seemed to get the typing that way as well."

"**I found out the same facts as Master did. Carbink certainly have unusual auras." **Riolu added with his arms folded. Serena got out her pokedex and aimed it at Carbink.

"Carbink, the Jewel pokémon. It has slept underground for hundreds of millions of years since its birth. It's occasionally found during the excavation of caves." The Pokedex piped.

"It looks a little different than the one in the pokedex." Serena muttered. Max sighed.

"What's the difference? I mean, you can hardly tell." He grumbled earning him a slap on the head from May.

"The Jewels are in different places." Serena replied haughtily. "And this one seems much cuter than the pokedex!" She hugged Carbink suddenly. Carbink, for some reason, enjoyed the sudden hug and cuddled into the trainer from Vaniville Town. Ash grinned.

"I think Carbink likes you Serena. I think it wants to join your team." Serena looked at her friend in shock and then turned to face Carbink.

"Do you want to go with me?" She asked cautiously. Carbink nodded happily. Serena twirled around in joy with Carbink in her arms. The poor pokémon grew dizzy.

"Umm, Serena? I don't think Carbink likes that." Iris pointed out. Serena gasped and stopped. Carbink floated out of her arms. It floated like it was drunk.

"Opps! Sorry Carbink!" She cried out. Carbink shook itself and let out a happy sound. "Alright then. Here goes…" Serena reached for her bag and pulled out a poke ball. She then grinned at Carbink. "Go, poke ball!" The round device hit Carbink on the head and shook once before signalling that the fairy type had been caught.

"Why did the poke ball only shake once?" May asked. Brock grinned at his friend from Hoenn.

"That's called a Critical capture. They are quite rare and it's when the poke ball only shakes once." He explained. Serena squealed in delight, grabbed Carbink's poke ball and held it up into the air.

"I caught a Carbink!" She exclaimed. Riolu raised his hand as if to ask a question.

"What is it, Riolu?" Ash asked. Riolu coughed a little before continuing.

"**I have a question, Mrs Serena. Do you think Carbink knows the way out of this cave?"** Everyone else fell over in an anime styled fashion.

"Riolu, that has to be the dumbest thing I think I've heard you say. Of course Carbink would know its way out of here… it _lives_ here!" Ash groaned. Riolu rubbed the back of his head with his paw.

"**Oh… right. Sorry Master!"**

**A.O.L**

After what seemed like forever, the heroes had made it out of the Reflection Cave. Most of them cheered when they saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Here we are! Shalour City!" Clemont smiled. The girls' eyes sparkled.

"A night in the Pokémon Center, with a bed and running water! Yay!" May squealed. All the girls ran on ahead leaving the guys behind them. The guys chuckled nervously and quickly followed them. With the contest and the gym battle on everyone's minds. The next few days were sure to be exciting!

**A.O.L**

"Status update. Where are you now Bryony?" Mable spoke through her Holo Caster. A bit of static came through but then she heard a clear reply.

"I have it. Over."

"Good. Return back to the truck and make sure that you don't attract attention. Over."

"Already done." A voice next to Mable made her jump. She turned to see Bryony sitting next to her.

"Arceus dammit, Bryony! Why did you have to scare me like that?" Bryony gave out a small giggle.

"Your reaction is hilarious. Anyway, here it is!" Bryony held out a hard drive stick. Mable grinned.

"Lysandre will be proud. Let's move out!" She started the truck and drove off into the distance. Both of the Flare scientists had evil smirks on their faces. It was a Mission Complete!

* * *

Next Time on Aura of Life:

"Carbink, let's shine!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"That plan will knock all of da twerps off of their perches!"

"We'll see..."

* * *

**Pikacraft: Okay, so I want to ask you which four coordinating rivals are going to appear in the Kalos contest series. From Dawn's rival's we have;**

**Kenny, Nando, Zoey and Ursula.**

**From May's rivals we have;**

**Drew, Solidad and Harley.**

**You can choose only two from each. I have only one person out of the list that I really want on there but I am not giving names. (HARLEY!)**

**Emerald: _I thought you weren't giving names?_**

**Pikacraft: I didn't. Brackets make things hidden!**

**Ryan: _Yeah, right they do!_**

**Pikacraft: Meanie. See you next time!**


	5. The sparkles of Coordinating

**Pikacraft: Hey guys! Here is chapter five of A.o.L and here is my first ever time writing for Contests. If you think that Serena will become a coordinator then I'm sorry to say that she won't. **

**Draco: _So this is the only time she's in a Contest?_**

**Pikacraft: Yes. Serena likes the idea of contests but finds the battle stages hard so decides not to compete any more. Sorry. Anyway. Here are review answers! Oh and by the way. The rivals are... Zoey, Drew, Harley and Ursula! Sorry Kenny, Nando and Solidad lovers but they didn't get as many votes as the others!**

**Reviews:**

**NRMania: **Hiya! I liked the Aura Sphere Riou too so I decided to use him in a fanfic, Umm... you didn't vote but that's okay. Klefki is a fairy type, I train dragon types. FAIRIES ARE OUR MORTAL ENEMY! But I'll take it. :D Anyway, thanks for the review and what is it with you cutting off reviews like...

**WhiteEagle1985: **You've got your wish! Enjoy!

**Harshika: **Thank you and here's the update.

**AnonChan1: **Hi! Sorry about the typo! :( I've corrected it now so that should be better. In this story, Carbink are like Spinda, Carbink have different jewel patterns on their bodies making them look a tiny bit different. No Shinies! Yet... Thanks for voting! Harley and Ursula actually made the cut so thank you once again!

**thor94: **I tried to link it with the contest so I'm guessing the chapter worked. Solidad is a Rival of May's in the Kanto Contests. Solidad is from Pewter City, like Brock, and is a old friend of both Drew and Harley. Check out Bulbapedia for full details. Glad you enjoyed!

**NoSignalBlueScreen: **Thanks for understanding. I'm still not feeling well so this chapter may still be short. You got what you asked for in terms of rivals. Ash might show his aura around them but then again... let's just say I'll think about it! Thanks again!

**KHLegacy: **Okay, I took your votes into account. Paul? hum... maybe. Maybe not. I don't know yet! Puppy dog eyes don't work on me. I've got a dog who does that and I can easily say no!

**ChrisJ92: **Why, Thank you!

**Flipnhaole: **Yep, the rivals are showing up! Hum, a Gallade hey? I'll think about it! That would be a nice idea but it might not fit the plot line I have for the story, Thanks for reviewing.

**Patriot: **Actually only Team Rocket are after Ash. Team Flare are after the Legendary aura Trio. Ash is nothing to do with their plan apart from he's the back up plan if plan 1 fails. And with the other organisations being dead... I don't think everyone's after the kid. Anyway, I know Serena needs more pokemon and so do some of the other characters. I like the Ideas given, i might use some of those but with different characters or Serena. Thank you!

**Pikacraft: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Translations:**

"Hey!" = Normal speech.

**"Hey!" = **Riolu's/Lucario's Telepathy

**_"Hey!"_**= TV screen, Cellphone or Holo caster and Riolu speak in telepathic link with Ash.

'Hey!' = thoughts

_Hey! = _emphasis on a word.

_"Hey!" = _Ash speaking in telepathic link with Riolu

* * *

Serena held up the dress her mother had sent her for the contest. The gang had been in Shalour for a couple of days and the contest started today. Serena had been practising with Carbink on contest moves and styles with the help of May and Dawn. Now days, it was considered usual to see Ash and Riolu trudging into the Pokémon Center at around eight in the morning and to see Ash covered head to toe in bruises and bumps.

"Don't ask about it." He'd usually groan only making everyone else what to find out what happened. Luckily, Riolu didn't mind spilling the beans. Serena stared at the dress with a smile. A week ago, she wouldn't believe that she would be participating in a contest. She'd never think that she'd catch a Carbink. 'Journeys sure have a way of becoming unexpected.' She thought. Serena packed the dress and accessories into a bag and ran downstairs.

**A.O.L**

"Sorry if I kept you all waiting!" Serena grinned apologetically. Brock just smiled.

"No problem, we have to wait for Dawn. She's still not ready." Iris rolled her eyes and groaned.

"How long does it take someone to get ready?" She asked, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"For Dawn? Oh, about two hours. She has to have her hair _perfect_ or else." Ash replied with a fake smile. He was bored as well but at least he had gained a bit of patience from when he was travelling with the girl in question.

"Or else?"

"Yeah… the _or else_ part is that she has an Arceus rage and we all die." Most of the others laughed at this remark. It was funny because it was true.

"Really. Bet she doesn't, you're such a little kid." Dawn ran towards the group with a smile on her face.

"Okay, my hair's all sorted out. Let's go!" Iris' jaw dropped as most of the others went to leave the Center.

"I told you so!" Ash grinned. Iris just groaned as the group headed off to the Contest Hall.

**A.O.L**

"Here we are, the Shalour City Contest Hall. It looks quite grand doesn't it?" Cilan commented. The others nodded.

"Hey! Look who it is!" A voice called out. Dawn turned around quickly and smiled.

"No way! Zoey! It's been forever!" Dawn called back to her coordinator rival. Zoey walked over grinning.

"It's great to see you Dawn." She turned to face the others. "Woah. Ash, Brock, May?! It's great to see you guys to!"

"Hi Zoey!" May waved. Dawn stood next to Zoey.

"For those of you who don't know. Zoey here is my friend and rival! So, trying to become a top coordinator in Kalos. Considering you won the Sinnoh Grand Festival then this should be a breeze!" She said with a joyous smile.

"Well… I just thought it would be some experience. Plus we are going to be major rivals again. This is going to be fun!"

"Can't wait!" Zoey laughed along with Dawn and walked off into the building. Dawn felt so excited. She couldn't wait to get started.

"Hey, May!" A boy shouted towards the group. May's smile grew rapidly.

"Drew! Over here!" She shouted back. The others apart from Ash, Brock and Max guessed that this was May's rival.

"Nice to see you guys. How've you been?" Drew asked.

"Great!" May replied, only to get interrupted.

"I didn't mean you May, you called me only last night. I know how you are." May blushed a bit before Drew continued turning to face the three males who knew him. "I haven't seen you three in forever."

"It's been a while Drew. How's Absol doing?" Ash asked.

"Great, thanks. We've figured out a whole new combination thanks to our teamwork."

"That's good to hear." Brock smiled. Drew flicked his hair, pulled out a rose and gave it to May.

"Good luck May. And may the best coordinator win."

"You're on!" Serena watched and began thinking to herself. 'If I choose to become a coordinator then, will I gain myself a rival?' Drew walked off towards the hall leaving May to sniff the rose.

"May loves Drew!" Max sang cheekily earning him a slap on the head.

"I do NOT!" She snapped. Ash suddenly a creepy, weird, strange but familiar aura coming their way. He had a look of terror on his face, like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Three sentences. Purple haired weirdo. Guy that looks like a girl. Probably…" Before he could finish May screamed.

"No way! Is it?"

"Yep! Harley running up behind us."

"OH MAYKINNIS!" Harley shouted.

"We're screwed." Ash groaned. Harley grinned as he stood in front of May.

"Why hello, sweetie! I'm glad to see you here! It'll be great to show the world who the better coordinator is out of us! Oh. Is that your pokémon?" Harley pointed at Riolu, who somehow wasn't noticed by Zoey or Drew.

"No. That's Ash's Riolu." May said sweetly. She knew that if someone made one wrong move, Harley could go mental.

"Oh really? So Ashy-boy. Where did you get it?" Ash winced at the use of Gary's childhood nickname for him, trying to block out both Pikachu and Riolu's laughter.

"First off, never call me that. And second off, why are you so interested in my Riolu?"

"Because I want to trade for it!"

"WHAT?!"

"**WHAT?!" **Harley gasped when he heard Riolu speak. Riolu's face was furious; he was snarling and bearing his teeth. Harley was now terrified of the canine pokémon.

"It… was… just a… joke!" He laughed nervously.

"**And I hope so too. I would never leave my Master and he would never leave me! Right, Master?"**

"Of course I wouldn't!" Harley took a few steps back and began running towards the Contest Hall.

"See-you-later-May. Gotta-go,-bye!" He shouted quickly before disappearing.

"Thank god." Both Ash and May spoke at the same time. A round of laughter ensued from the group. Those two didn't seem to like Harley at all.

"Well, if it isn't Dee Dee. I thought you might be here." Dawn froze for a few seconds before groaning.

"Hello Ursula. Nice to see you again." She said with a fake smile.

"Save it. We'll see just how well you do during the Contest. I know that I'm gonna win so you can try for second place." Ursula smirked and walked on. Dawn's hands clenched into fists.

"That girl is so full of herself!"

"At least she's not Harley." Ash muttered. The group burst into laughter once more.

"You're right!" Dawn grinned; she turned to Brock and asked. "Is it me or does Ash have a grudge against Harley?"

"Who doesn't have a grudge against Harley?" He replied with a question.

"Good point." The gang walked towards the building. The three coordinators knew that they had to want that ribbon badly if they wanted to win.

**A.O.L**

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream vibrated through the backstage rooms of the Contest Hall. Serena poked her head around the door of the changing rooms in worry.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

"Dawn with a hair problem." May answered whilst walking past. "Don't worry Serena, me and Zoey can fix it. You need to get ready." Serena nodded and added the last touches on her costume. She was wearing a 50's styled cream dress with red sequins stitched all over the hem and up the sides like flares. She also was wearing red ballet pumps; a red headband and her hair was up in a ponytail. Her mother had made it for her and she had got it yesterday, just in time.

"All done!" She smiled. Fennekin and Carbink nodded in approval. Serena returned both pokémon and walked out of the changing rooms. Harley was laughing as he walked past. "What's up? Why are you laughing?" Serena questioned worriedly.

"There is a huge hair malfunction back there, darling. It's so hilarious!" Harley spluttered before giggling like a Zorua and running off. Serena walked down the corridor and entered the room that Harley was talking about. Her eyes widened as she noticed a mass of blue hair which belonged to Dawn. May and Zoey had nervous expressions on their faces and Dawn was crying anime tears.

"Why me?!" She cried. Serena rolled her eyes and pulled out her hairbrush.

"This'll take five minutes." She mumbled to herself. Five minutes later, Dawn's hair was perfect and not a wild mess.

"Thanks Serena! You're awesome!" Dawn squealed happily. The speakers suddenly announced a message.

"Could Serena Vaninette please make her way to the main stage? You are the first coordinator for today." Serena turned white, she was first?

"Good luck!" The other girls cheered. Serena smiled back at them and ran off towards the main stage. She only just heard Dawn shout out;

"AND NO NEED TO WORRY!" As she ran down the corridor.

**A.O.L**

Meanwhile on stage, the announcer for the Kalos Region Contests, Fifian, had introduced the judges who were; Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Shalour City's Nurse Joy. She was now moving onto the appeals round of the Contest.

"First up, it's first time entrant. Serena Vaninette!" the others from the group, who weren't competing, gasped. Serena must have been a bundle of nerves and now she's up first. Serena then ran on stage, she seemed calm but the others bet that she was feeling nervous.

"Carbink! Let's shine!" She smiled. Carbink was spinning around when it formed, the lights of the hall reflecting off of its jewels. "Carbink, use Stone Edge as a barrier then use Dazzling Gleam!" Carbink nodded and acted on Serena's instructions creating beams of glittering light from the gaps in the Stone Edge barrier. Carbink began spinning which made a disco ball of light which earned gasps of awe from the audience. Carbink stopped spinning and the move broke up into sparkles. It floated down to its trainer; they then both bowed to the audience which sent up a round of cheers. Ash grinned.

"Way to go!" He whispered happily. Serena's face lit up at the reaction. The audience loved it. She hugged Carbink with a smile.

"What a great way to show off Carbink and its jewels."

"Also, remarkable!"

"The beautiful bond between trainer and pokémon showed greatly in this appeal, well done!" The judges remarked. Serena grinned as she walked off. She really loved contests now.

**A.O.L**

"Next up is Jesslia!" Fifian announced. 'Jesslia' or Jessie, as she's more commonly known as, ran on stage blowing kisses at everyone. She remembered how she managed to get into the Kalos contests in the first place…

_Flashback:_

_"What do you think you're doing?" James asked worriedly. "Doing this might blow our cover!"_

_"No it won't! Plus it would be easier for us to capture the twerp for the boss if we were in disguise! Well, if you two are in disguise!" Jessie replied haughtily._

_"Really Jess? You're saying dat just cause you wanna be a coordinator again." Meowth said._

_"Whatever, what do you two think?" Jessie had just walked out of the dressing room. Her hair was straight with part of it covering her left eye. She was wearing a sleeveless mermaid tail dress in a dark shade of crimson, pearly white elbow gloves and a pearl like necklace around her neck. James and Meowth just stared._

_"You look great, Jess. Nobody would know it was you!" James complimented. Jessie smirked._

_"Of course! So, here's the plan…" She whispered it in the guy's ears until she had told them everything. "… and we have a lot of Contests to do it over so a try each time would help us learn from our mistakes."_

_"Dat plan will knock all the da twerps off of their perches!" Meowth almost yelled. The Rocket's grinned. This would be their best plan yet._

"Alright Pumpkaboo. Let's show them!" And with that, Jessie's time in the coordinating spotlight began once again.

**A.O.L**

Soon enough, all of the Coordinators had performed. May had used Glaceon to create a glittering ice masterpiece. Dawn showed off Quilava's fire moves with mixtures of fire and Smokescreen. Drew used Roserade to create a dazzling petal shower. Ursula used Gabite in a Sandstorm technique. Zoey and Glameow showed off a Shadow Claw and Iron Tail technique. Whilst Harley… was just being Harley. He dressed up as May again and copied her styles, much to the poor girl's embarrassment. Everyone was now waiting for the results.

"Alright! The results are in and we have our top 16 trainers for the Battle rounds! Look to the screen now!" Fifian announced. The pictures of the coordinators that made it through appeared on the big screen. May gasped with joy when she saw her picture. Dawn and Zoey hugged each other as their pictures flashed up. Drew grinned when he noticed his picture. Harley squealed in delight and hugged the nearest person, who just so happened to be May, in joy when he got through. May was, how do you say… not amused. Serena watched the screen anxiously. She still hadn't seen her picture yet. Ursula watched too. The final picture flashed onto view. Serena gasped, she made it through! Ursula groaned angrily.

"Way to go Serena!" Dawn grinned. Serena smiled. She did it.

**A.O.L**

"Hey, Jess! You made it! You're in!" James smiled. Jessie smirked.

"Of course I'd get in. My skills are second to none!" Meowth nodded.

"But do you think you'll win? And will our plan work?"

"We'll see…" Jessie replied with an evil grin.

**A.O.L**

"You got the data on the legendary pokémon?" Xerosic asked. Mable nodded and handed over the hard drive stick. Xerosic grinned and took it from his fellow scientist.

"The aura trio; Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde. What amazing power these three hold!" He cackled. Bryony gave a questioning look.

"What about that boy that Lysandre asked us to keep an eye on?" She asked. Xerosic smirked.

"He's of minor minority right now. Our plans with the aura trio never needed to boy but he will have him as a backup plan. Just continue on with your missions like instructed."

"Yes Xerosic!" Both girls saluted and walked out. Xerosic smiled at the hard drive stick in his hand and then at the folder on the table. Team Flare's plan was coming together smoothly!

* * *

**Pikacraft: So there we go! Also, here's a little game for you guys!**

**Deupia: _Great! I love games!_**

**Pikacraft: That's nice. Ash was about to say the last sentence about Harley before May interrupted. He said "Purple haired weirdo. Guy that looks like a girl. Probably…" What do you think Ash would have said after the probably? The winner will get a role in the next chapter of this story as the Coordinator who beats Harley! You have to have the word that is closest to my orignal word okay? Good luck and...**

**Everyone: See you next time!**


	6. The Mega Gym Battle

**Pikacraft: Hey guys and welcome to the next chapter of Aura of Life. SORRY it has been almost a month since I have last updated and I hope this chapter is good enough. I tried writing a complete chapter about the end of the contest but no matter which way I wrote it, it ended up terrible. In the end, I decided to summarise the contest including a few details. May, Max and Dawn are going to be leaving the group. Those three will be travelling together as the girls do contests. This chapter is the battle against Korrina and I hope I've done it justice. Anyway, Review time!**

* * *

Reviews:

NoSignalBlueScreen: Nah, the word wasn't James. Team Rocket are bad but they aren't anything like Harley in Ash's opinion. Good try though!

AnonChan1: Ding ding ding. We have a winner. The word was gay so yeah... I hate Harley too. Hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S. I don't have my PM system on because I had problems with it. I hope that answers your question from my other story! Thanks again!

KHLegacy: I know you're dying but it's here. And what is it with you and Paul? Can't wait to find out what you're gonna do with Harley in a one shot. Can't wait to see it. I've added the One shot you requested me for.

ChrisJ92: Yeah, Riolu's awesome! I thought it would be funny. Glad you liked it.

Flipnhaole: Some of those are quite foreign to me but you did get it right... but you weren't the first to get it. Sorry.

Reynard: I'm gonna answer everything right now so here we go! I kinda liked the Star Wars references. Aura is kinda like the force, isn't it? It's okay that you don't like the anime. Everyone's entitled to their opinion. There was too many people for a pokemon to fly them all to Lumiose and Teleport is faster. I get that you like the games better and I'm okay with that. I'm glad you're okay with this story and thank you for reviewing. Hope you enjoy.

Patriot-112: I might need OCs in the future. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks!

thor94: Team Flare are trying to use the aura trio that use aura in their moves to take over the world. The trio also recognise aura users both in humans and pokemon and respect them. the back up plan would be like a typical hostage situation. Basically Lysandre would be like... I'll kill the last human aura user if you don't help me take over the world kinda thing. But that could turn into Ash powering up the machine. That's a good idea. I might use that. I haven't thought about it properly yet. Thanks for reviewing.

WhiteEagle1985: Nah, Harley has gone way past crazy in everyone's opinions. thanks!

Harshika: I know that Ash doesn't use matured language in the anime but this is different. Probably both doesn't make sense to me... anyway I've been thinking about training Pikachu into the link but maybe for later on. Thanks again!

pryoguardian-of-thewhiteflame: Okay, just laugh it off. In fact, that's the right answer. So just keep on laughing cause you got it right. Thanks again for the review.

NRMania: Okay... I've just gotta ask. What is it with you and breaking off reviews. Not that I'm not okay with it. It's just so weir...

rain: Thank you. I try my best.

* * *

**Translations:**

"Hey!" = Normal speech.

**"Hey!" = **Riolu's/Lucario's Telepathy

**_"Hey!"_**= TV screen, Cellphone or Holo caster and Riolu speak in telepathic link with Ash.

'Hey!' = thoughts

_Hey! = _emphasis on a word.

_"Hey!" = _Ash speaking in telepathic link with Riolu

* * *

**Pikacraft: Okay. So, as you might have guessed, AnonChan1 was the winner and was the first person with the correct answer. I gave you a Zoroark and made you kick Harley's butt, okay? Anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

The winner of the Contest was Dawn. Serena and Fennekin were knocked out in the first round by Harley. Harley was knocked out in the second round by a coordinator with a Zoroark. Jesslia was knocked out in the first round as well, she stormed off before James and Meowth could start the plan. The final battle was between Dawn and May. Dawn used Piplup against May's Blaziken. It was a long fought battle but in the end, Piplup had the advantage from the start. Serena sighed whilst getting changed back into her normal clothing. She had a decision to make.

**A.O.L**

"You aren't going to be a Coordinator?" May asked the honey haired girl as the group met up.

"No, there are many more things I could be and I want to find out for myself. Plus, I don't think I'm ready to be a Coordinator just yet." The two Coordinators nodded.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Dawn said with a sad smiled.

"I know!" Ash spoke up suddenly making everyone turn to face him. "When the Grand Festival comes around. We'll come and root for you guys!" Everyone grinned at that idea.

"Yeah. That would be great." May smiled. May, Max and Dawn left the group, heading off towards Lumiose for the next contest whereas Ash was getting excited. His Gym match with Korrina was about to begin.

**A.O.L**

The group was standing in front of the Shalour Gym. Ash felt like a horde of Butterfree where floating around in his stomach.

"**Ready to go, Master?"** Riolu asked. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, let's see what Korrina has to offer for her Gym." Pikachu rubbed his cheek against Ash's to give his trainer comfort. It seemed to work as Ash looked a bit calmer.

"I wonder if she's going to use Mega Lucario." Clemont pondered.

"I would think so, big brother. She would want to test Ash, wouldn't she?"

"That's what Gym Leaders are supposed to do. They are supposed to test trainers to their limits." Brock added, remembering his days as a Gym Leader himself.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**A.O.L**

Ash and Korrina were standing on the opposite sides of the battlefield. To surprise Korrina, Riolu agreed to go back into his poke ball for the later battle. Gurkinn was going to act as the referee.

"The Gym battle between the Gym Leader Korrina and the Challenger Ash is about to begin. Both sides will use two pokémon and the battle is over when all of one side's pokémon are unable to continue. Furthermore, only the Challenger may substitute. Battle begin!" Korrina grinned as she pulled out a poke ball.

"Go Mienfoo!" She called out. Ash smiled.

"Fletchinder, let's go!" He shouted. The two pokémon formed and looked at each other, both of them wanted to win.

"Fletchinder, hey? Good choice… but it won't work with us. Mienfoo, use Double Slap!" Mienfoo ran towards Fletchinder, both of its hands glowed white.

"Fletchinder, fly up to dodge and then use that height for Aerial Ace!" Fletchinder swiftly dodged the Double Slap and Hit with Aerial Ace. Mienfoo flew backwards but landed on its feet.

"Now Mienfoo, Swift." Multiple gold stars were flung at Fletchinder who couldn't dodge them all. Fletchinder took some damage but seemed to be okay.

"Fletchinder, are you alright?" A simple nod gave Ash his answer. He smiled at his flying and fire type and faced the battlefield once more.

"Mienfoo, Swift again!"

"Fletchinder, send it back with Ember!" Half of the stars from swift where hit back at Mienfoo, the other half hit Fletchinder. Both pokémon were showing signs of tiredness. The next move would be the final one.

"Mienfoo! Force Palm!"

"Fletchinder, Flame Charge!" The two pokémon rushed towards each other. Fletchinder surrounded by flames, Mienfoo with its paw outstretched. They clashed in the middle of the battlefield, causing dust from the ground to rise up and make the pokémon disappear into the dust. Everyone watched as the dust settled. It reviled that both pokémon had fainted, knocking each other out with their attacks.

"Both Fletchinder and Mienfoo are unable to battle. This round is a tie!" Gurkinn called out. Korrina sighed and returned Mienfoo.

"Thank you Mienfoo. You did a great job out there." She said. Ash recalled Fletchinder as well.

"You did your best Fletchinder and I couldn't have asked for a better battle. You did amazingly. Get a good rest." The two trainers put their defeated pokémon's poke balls away.

"Hey, Ash. Fletchinder was awesome. Still fighting after taking two of Mienfoo's swift." Korrina said with a smile.

"Thanks. Mienfoo was great too!" He smiled back. Korrina grabbed another poke ball and threw it.

"Lucario, battle time!" She cried out. Lucario stood on the battlefield proudly after it was called out. Ash grinned. He had Riolu's poke ball in his hands. Korrina wouldn't know what hit her. He threw the poke ball onto the field.

"Riolu, I choose you!"

**A.O.L**

"Yay! It's Riolu!" Bonnie cheered from the spectator's stands with the others. Cilan gave an approving nod of the head.

"Lucario is a steel and fighting type which means fighting type moves are super effective. Also with Ash's hidden surprise, those two have the edge of this battle." He said calmly.

"I wonder how Korrina is going to get over this." Clemont smiled.

**A.O.L**

"You've got a Riolu?! Why didn't you tell me?" Korrina asked excitedly. Gurkinn also seemed interested. Ash scratched the back of his head nervously and chuckled.

"I've only just caught Riolu. But we are gonna win!" Korrina just grinned.

"You ready Lucario?" Lucario nodded and Korrina touched the Mega Stone on her glove. "Lucario, Mega Evolution!" A blinding light surrounded Lucario for a few moments before the light died down and the Mega Evolved pokémon was revealed. Ash concentrated until he heard Riolu's voice in his head.

"_**Oh boy, Master. We're in for a challenge."**_

"_That might be you someday, you know. Anyway, Lucario are weak against fighting types. We'll use your other moves to alter the battlefield and only attack with Aura Sphere and Power-Up Punch. Okay?"_

"_**Sounds like a plan, Master."**_

"Okay, battle resume!" Gurkinn called out once more.

"Mega Lucario, use Bone Rush!" Korrina shouted to her partner who rushed towards Riolu.

"_Riolu, I want you to dodge and use Power-Up Punch from behind. We'll save Aura Sphere for later."_

"_**Sure thing Master!"**_ Riolu waited to the last moment to jump up into the air and hit Mega Lucario from behind.

"What the?" Korrina muttered. Ash's Riolu battled without command. Did Riolu not listen to what Ash said? She noticed that Ash didn't look worried about this one bit. Mega Lucario grimaced but turned around and hit Riolu whilst he was still in the air. Riolu flew backwards but landed on his feet.

"_Riolu, are you alright?"_

"_**Yes Master. That just surprised me a little." **_

"Mega Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

"_Riolu, dodge and then use Rock Tomb on the field over and over to make it hard for Mega Lucario to get around." _Riolu nodded and jumped at the right moment, he then began throwing the rocks around the battlefield. It created a maze of rocks and free spaces. Korrina's jaw dropped. Ash and Riolu had turned her battlefield against her.

"You planned that from the beginning, didn't you?" She shouted at Ash. The trainer replied by tapping his nose. Korrina groaned but smiled to herself. 'We can also use that to our advantage.' She thought.

"_Riolu, stand on one of the rocks. When Mega Lucario goes for you, lightly use Ice Punch to cover it in ice and jump up. Then use Aura Sphere."_

"_**Yes Master!"**_

"Mega Lucario, use Bone Rush!" Mega Lucario jumped up onto one of the rocks and used it as a push off point to rush towards Riolu. Riolu then followed Ash's instructions. He lightly used Ice Punch and jumped into the air. Mega Lucario missed Riolu and then slid on the ice covering the rock, this allowed Riolu to successfully land an Aura Sphere to Mega Lucario's back. Korrina and Gurkinn had looks of shock on their faces. Ash's Riolu knew Aura Sphere, a move it shouldn't be able to learn until it evolved into Lucario. Ash grinned at their faces; everything was going all to plan.

**A.O.L**

"That was really creative of him." Iris said with a smile. Serena gave Iris a confused glance but shook it off.

"I agree. Making Mega Lucario go off balance before attacking is a really good idea. This battle isn't over yet." Brock added.

"Ash! Riolu! You can do it!" Bonnie cried out with Dedenne squeaking along with her. Pikachu grinned and shouted out as well.

"Pikachu pika pikachu pika, chu pi pikachu Pika Pi!"

"Mega Lucario. Let's finish this. Aura Sphere!" Korrina instructed.

"_Riolu, we need to finish this too. You use Aura Sphere as well."_

"_**Okay Master!" **_The two aura pokémon ran towards each other, Aura Spheres at the ready. When they believed that they were close enough to each other, the Aura Spheres were fired. An explosion was caused when the Spheres hit the pokémon, sending up dust into the air. Ash closed his eyes and turned on his Aura Vison. He saw the outlines of Riolu and Mega Lucario. A small grin etched its way across his face. The dust cleared to show Riolu standing, albeit a bit tired and worn out, and Mega Lucario on the ground. It had fainted and transformed out of its Mega Evolution form.

**A.O.L**

"Lucario is unable to battle which means the winner is Riolu. That means the winner of this match is the Challenger Ash!" Gurkinn announced. Riolu ran up to Ash and the two hugged. Korrina sighed and returned her pokémon.

"Thank you Lucario. You deserve a long rest." She walked over to Ash and grinned. "Congrats mister. You beat Mega Lucario. I couldn't tell what you were going to do next. No, seriously, you weren't saying anything so I couldn't predict what your strategy was. Riolu must be really well trained if it battles without command." Ash and Riolu looked at each other and then back to Korrina.

"Umm… I was giving Riolu commands." Korrina looked shocked.

"But your mouth didn't move!" She nearly screeched.

"**My Master and I don't need to speak to communicate. Our bond is so strong that we can talk via telepathic link." **Riolu stated.

"You can talk?!" Korrina nearly screeched once again.

"**No. It's called Telepathy. Some pokémon possess this ability and I am one of them."** Gurkinn chuckled at Riolu's attitude, then again…

"Okay, whatever. Ash, you won the battle. So here is the Rumble Badge. Congrats."

"Thanks Korrina." Ash smiled as he pulled his normal pose. "The Rumble badge. Oh boy! I've got my third badge!"

"**That's great Master."** Pikachu ran from the stands and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pika Pikachu chu pi Pika Pi!" He squeaked. Gurkinn walked forward and coughed, alerting the two battlers to his presence.

"Ash… I would like to see you tomorrow at the Tower of Mastery… if that's okay." Ash had a puzzled look on his face but nodded.

"Of course. We'll see you there!"

* * *

**Pikacraft: So Ash got his third badge. Next up is a visit to the Tower of Mastery and a surprise. Anyway, I have something to ask you guys. When do you lot want Riolu to evolve into Lucario? I would like it to happen before the battle with Ramos in Coumarine City but if you don't then I won't. You might be able to guess what might happen next chapter but it won't happen the way you believe. So can you leave a suggestion of when Riolu should evolve? Anyway, see you next time!**


	7. Keystone Thievery!

**Pikacraft: Heya guys and here is chapter 7 of Aura of Life. I'm really busy so I haven't had much time to write chapters, sorry. Anyway, I finished this and that's all that matters!**

**Riolu: Yeah, umm. How long will it be until you update again.**

**Pikacraft: Hopefully I'll be able to update on Saturday. I'll try and update The Mark of Arceus tomorrow. Hopefully.**

**Riolu: Okay...**

**Pikacraft: Review time!**

* * *

Reviews:

**(From chapter 5)**

Herald: What do you mean by retarded? I am currently thinking that you think that my story is retarded. That is a rude comment. I would like an explanation on what you thought was retarded please.

**(From the last chapter!)**

WhiteEagle1985: I'm glad you thought it was!

Patriot-112: No problem. I'm glad you liked the Gym Battle.

KHLegacy: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too!

AnonChan1: I'm glad you liked Zoroark. You can keep it if you want, as a gift from me! I'm glad the bond between Ash and Riolu right. Sorry about the mistake. I altered it as soon as I got your review! No, only Riolu and , in the future, Pikachu will get telepathic links with Ash. Sorry about the confusion. Thanks again!

NRMania: YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN! Thanks for the support though! I appreciate it!

OMNISENSE95: The reason why Brock, Iris and Cilan are still in the group is because they are my favourite characters, apart from the Kalos group... I love them! Plus, it is my story and I would like them in it. The three actually met up with May, Max and Dawn. The girls talked about contests in Kalos and Iris + Cilan wanted to see one. That's why they were in Kalos. Brock came along as support.

thor94: How did you... I mean maybe. Thanks, this was my second Gym battle chapter I've ever written.

imnotraven16: Thanks and Riolu will evolve soon.

thehuntress101: Yeah, I have a few options to play with for Serena. The next chapter will be playing with one of them. Thank you for the review.

AFeralFurry: Heya Reynard or should I say AFeralFurry now! Thanks a lot. I'm glad that you liked the chapter and this story. Maybe someone could write a pokemon crossover with Star Wars about the force... maybe... Anyway, I'm very glad that you like this story! I try to make Ash smarter and better from the anime and I'm happy to see that I'm doing alright.

BannanGodis: Yeah, you would suggest that. I have already planned out how Riolu evolves. I hope this chapter is good enough for your liking though. Your Chocoholic friend, Pikacraft!

Uranium235: Yeah, that would be impossible. But don't worry, Riolu will evolve soon! I'm sure that the anime doesn't have that part but I'm basing the Mega Evolution part from the games since we don't know much about it in the anime. The game's always say Mega in front of a Pokemon's name. Plus, some people might forget that the pokemon has Mega Evolved and will question that. Anyway, thanks again!

Arctic Fox72: Updated!

* * *

**Pikacraft: So here we go!**

* * *

**Translations:**

"Hey!" = Normal speech.

**"Hey!" = **Riolu's/Lucario's Telepathy

**_"Hey!"_**= TV screen, Cellphone or Holo caster and Riolu speaking in telepathic link with Ash.

**'Hey!'** = Riolu's/Lucario's thoughts

'Hey!' = thoughts

_Hey! = _emphasis on a word.

_"Hey!" = _Ash speaking in telepathic link with Riolu

* * *

Ash groaned to himself quietly. Riolu had got him up at silly o'clock again to train. This time they were practising Aura Spheres. Ash had managed to get the shape and size right but was terrible at the aim. No matter how hard he concentrated, the Aura Sphere would never hit its target. Even targets that were a few centimetres away weren't hit.

"**You have to keep your concentration up Master!"** Riolu said sternly. Ash rolled his eyes.

"I'm concentrating as hard as I can, Riolu!" Ash growled. He felt tired, exhausted and dizzy. He just wanted to drop down to the ground and fall asleep. Riolu sensed this and sighed.

"**Fine, we can have a short break." **Ash smiled lightly before sitting down on a nearby rock. He had never felt this tired from an aura training session, although Riolu was making him constantly use Aura Sphere. A rumble came from his stomach which made Riolu give him a sigh.

"Sorry, I'm hungry."

"**Are you always hungry Master?"**

"Yep!" Ash replied instantly. Riolu groaned.

"**Maybe we should stop for today. But your Aura Sphere still needs work." **Ash groaned again and the two trudged back towards the Pokémon Center with Ash wondering what Gurkinn wanted to see him about today.

**A.O.L**

Later on, the gang were up and walking towards the Tower of Mastery. All of them gasped in awe of the tower's beauty, especially the beautiful shape that the tower was constructed in. Ash and Riolu felt an immense power emitting from the tower, obviously the power of Mega Evolution. The entire group smiled, although Ash was thinking to himself. What did Gurkinn want to see him about? All of his thoughts were forced back into the deepest depths of his brain as they entered the building. A statue of Mega Lucario stood proudly in the centre of the room. Gurkinn and Korrina were talking to each other in front of a door in the statue's base. They turned and smiled when they heard the group enter.

"Heya guys! Welcome to the Tower of Mastery! What do you think? Awesome right?" Korrina said with excitement. Everyone nodded back happily. Riolu ran closer to the statue, staring at the Mega Lucario. Ash realised that, one day, Riolu wanted to Mega Evolve as a Lucario. He smiled as Riolu made his way back to Ash's side.

"It's amazing!" Serena said with a hint of envy in her voice. The rest of the group mainly nodded. Most of them couldn't find words to describe the Tower of Mastery. Its design, its atmosphere, its grandeur… the list goes on. Gurkinn gave a nod of approval.

"So, Ash. Can I speak to you in private?" He asked. Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces. Pikachu jumped off his trainer's shoulder whilst Riolu stepped back towards the others.

"Umm, yeah. Sure." The two went into the room in the base of the statue. Korrina sighed and the turned to the others.

"Hey, guys. Do you want to see a Mega Ring with a Keystone in it? A trainer's picking it up this afternoon but I think you'd wanna see it." Bonnie began jumping up and down happily.

"Yes please! Yes please!" She cried out happily.

"Then follow me!" Korrina grinned running up the slope towards the top of the tower. The others laughed and followed. Riolu stared at the statue for a bit longer before running off after them. Hoping that maybe one day, he too could Mega Evolve.

**A.O.L**

"So, Gurkinn. What did you want to talk to me about?" Ash asked. Gurkinn turned to face the raven haired teen in front of him.

"It's about you and that Riolu. The way you two were in total sync, even with establishing a telepathic link, yet you have only captured that Riolu recently. Something just seems off to me." He said. Ash fidgeted with his hands, did Gurkinn know about Aura users? "I think you're hiding something from us. What is it?" Ash sighed, he knew that Riolu would maybe kill him but then again, he could trust Gurkinn. Couldn't he?

"Gurkinn… have you heard about Aura users?" Gurkinn had a surprised look on his face but nodded.

"Yes. They used to partner with Riolu and Lucario a lot. They could master the life energy that everyone has called aura. But they went extinct thousands of years ago. What about it?"

"Well… umm…" An explosion from above them interrupted what Ash was saying. The two looked at each other and nodded before running out of the room. The explosion had come from upstairs, and there was only one place that could be.

Meowth grinned; they had ambushed the twerps and had grabbed the Mega Ring out of Korrina's hands. Now all that was left was their next objective.

"Team Rocket! Give that back!" Clemont shouted. Jessie stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, right! Like I'd give something this precious back to a twerp like you!" She teased.

"A trainer is coming to pick that up later. You need to return the Mega Ring back right now!" Korrina growled. Before anyone else could speak up, a voice alerted everyone to the entrance onto the balcony they were standing on.

"What's going on here?!" Gurkinn asked in a demanding voice. He was standing in the doorway with Ash standing next to him. Team Rocket grinned evilly at each other, now they had a chance to fulfil two missions in one. Korrina bowed her head in shame.

"Grandpa, these crooks stole the Mega Ring! I'm sorry I didn't keep it safer." She said in shame. Gurkinn stepped forward.

"I will not tolerate thieves at the Tower of Mastery. Lucario, help me get the Mega Ring back!" He said, whilst throwing his Lucario's poke ball into battle. Team Rocket just grinned.

"We aren't here for a battle today gramps! But thanks for da offer! You know what ta do James!" Within seconds, James had released his Inkay, who had squirted a huge amount of ink at the twerps below. The group groaned and moaned, not able to see what was going on. By the time they had wiped the ink from their eyes, Team Rocket had gone.

"They got away again!" Iris groaned. The group noticed that Riolu and Pikachu had scared looks on their faces.

"What's wrong you two?" Brock asked. Riolu looked down in shame.

"**Those crooks. They took Master."**

**A.O.L**

Ash wasn't happy, not one bit. Team Rocket had locked him in a glass box and was currently dancing around like mad people.

"Today was a huge success! Not only did we get the Mega Ring but we got the twerp as well!" Jessie cheered.

"Da boss will be thrilled!" Meowth added happily. Ash rolled his eyes; he had a plan in his head. He'd find the perfect time to get out and escape with the Mega Ring as well. He just needed to wait for the right moment. His ears perked up when James then spoke.

"Why don't we have a little nap? We geniuses need a rest and now is the perfect time!" James suggested. The other two nodded and the three fell fast asleep within minutes. Ash just smiled to himself, those three were really stupid. He began concentrating on forming an Aura Sphere, aiming it at the front wall of the box. After the sphere formed, he aimed it for the centre of the wall and fired. Because he was so close to his target, it hit right on the mark. Cracks showed where the sphere had made contact with the glass. Ash then fired another Aura Sphere, this time it was bigger. The crack became larger and spread. Ash was beginning to feel a bit dizzy, he wasn't use to using Aura Sphere one after the other. Riolu gave him little rests in between but he didn't have time to rest. He needed to get out of there and now. He concentrated for the last time and fired one more Aura Sphere. The glass shattered with a loud noise. Ash crawled out of the galls box and smiled. He felt dizzy, but he couldn't stop now. He noticed The Mega Ring was lying on a box near the sleeping Rockets.

"Oh, Mew!" Ash whispered to himself. He crept over towards the Mega Ring, hoping that he didn't wake the trio in the process. Luckily, for him, they were out like logs. He reached out to grab the Ring when he heard one of the trio speak.

"Thanks for da dough boss, it was nothin'." Meowth mumbled in his sleep. Ash sighed in relief. He silently picked up the Mega Ring and made a dash for the forest that surrounded the clearing. He grinned when Team Rocket and their balloon disappeared behind the trees. 'It's no wonder they haven't successfully captured Pikachu yet,' Ash thought to himself. '...If they can't even hold me for ten minutes!'

**A.O.L**

"HE'S A WHAT?" Korrina shouted as the group ran through the forest area near Shalour City.

"**He's an Aura user, keep up Miss Korrina!"** Riolu replied hastily. He felt that it was his fault that Team Rocket managed to capture Ash. He had to find his trainer, if it was the last thing he did. Riolu then felt a surge of aura coming from deeper in the forest. **'Master!'** He thought happily. The aura was moving towards them. Riolu knew that Ash must have escaped and was now trying to head back to Shalour City. He then made his aura flare out a bit.

"Riolu, what are you doing?" Cilan asked. Riolu faced the others.

"**I felt Master's aura. He's heading towards us. He's escaped those idiots."** Everyone either had a smile of a look of relief on their face. At least Ash was okay. **"I was sending him an Aura Signal, so he can tell where we are." **Moments later, Riolu felt another surge of aura, closer this time, almost replying to his signal. He ran towards the surge, with everyone following behind him. They began calling out to their friend, hoping that he could hear them.

"Guys… wait up!" Clemont called out from behind. Bonnie sighed.

"Come _on_ Clemont! You're _so _slow!" She sighed. The others stopped to let Clemont catch up and take a short break.

"I can't believe it." Korrina muttered. She then turned to face her grandfather. "What do you think about it?"

"It does make sense." Gurkinn said. "That explanation makes everything that has happened feel right in my mind." Korrina gave a small nod but, from what she knew, an Aura user was something of the past to her. Aura users and Aura Guardians died out thousands of years ago, the last of them being the great Sir Aaron. How could Ash be an Aura user when the last died ages ago? The group continued on when they saw a flash of blue in the distance. Riolu sent out another Aura signal. The blue in the distance then glowed light blue. It was Ash. Pikachu ran off first, shouting at his trainer happily. Riolu ran after the yellow mouse and the humans off the group followed.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried out, jumping into his trainer's arms. Ash hugged his partner with a smile on his face. Riolu joined in with the hug and everyone else watched on.

"**Master. I'm sorry. I should have done something to stop those idiots…"** Riolu was interrupted by Ash rubbing his head. His trainer grinned at him before speaking.

"Riolu, it wasn't your fault. And, it was thanks to you that I found everyone. That Aura Signal thing was a great idea." Riolu's face beamed with happiness. Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's shoulder and licked his trainer's cheek. Ash walked over to Gurkinn and pulled the Mega Ring out of his pocket. "I believe this is yours." Everyone gave him a surprised look.

"But… how?" Gurkinn asked.

"Trust me, it was easy. Team Rocket just left it on top of a box. I picked it up on my way out of there." Ash replied. The group walked out of the forest and back towards the Tower of Mastery. Ash told the others exactly what happened back with Team Rocket and Riolu told his trainer about how he told Korrina and Gurkinn that he was an Aura user. The happiness in the group was, however, soon to be disturbed.

"Hello, twerpies!" The group turned around to see Team Rocket floating in their balloon above them. Riolu growled angrily.

**"You are not getting my Master again!"** He shouted at them.

"Well, tough luck because that's what we want." Jessie replied nastily. Ash took two steps forward and closed his eyes. He held his hands out and began forming on last Aura Sphere. It grew in size, ending up the size of a basketball. Ash then opened his eyes and aimed. The sphere flew towards the balloon, hitting its target dead on. The sphere ripped through the balloon and caused it to fly up into the air.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio cried as they disappeared from sight. Everyone began cheering. Riolu smiled at his trainer.

"**You did it Master! That was a perfect Aura Sphere! Although it was quite big."** He said with praise. Ash grinned; at least something good happened from today.

"Why don't you stay at the Tower for the night? I bet everyone's shattered after today's events." Gurkinn spoke. Another round of cheers spoke for the group as an easy yes. Gurkinn smiled, his plan would work now.

**A.O.L**

Ash yawned as he woke up the next morning. Yesterday wasn't the best but today would be different, hopefully. He noticed that his gloves had vanished from the bedside table he had put them on. He frowned but sighed. Maybe someone took them for a laugh. The group met downstairs in front of the Mega Lucario statue. Gurkinn had a huge smile on his face, almost as if he was excited about something. His hands were behind his back as well, it was almost as if he was hiding something.

"So you're going, huh?" Korrina said. "Well, best of luck! The next gym is the Coumarine City Gym. Watch out, Ramos is quite tough!"

"Thanks Korrina!" Ash smiled. Gurkinn coughed suddenly and everyone turned to face him.

"I would like to do something, if that's okay with everyone." The group all nodded. "Ash, I want to give you these back. Sorry about taking them but I had to add a small adjustment." Gurkinn held out Ash's gloves but now on the right glove, embedded into the fabric, was a Keystone. Ash's eyes widened in shock and joy. He pulled his gloves back on and stared at the Keystone. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ash, that's awesome!" Clemont grinned. "You can now use Mega Evolution!" Gurkinn chuckled.

"Think of it as a thank you for returning the Mega Ring. It's also for when your Riolu evolves into Lucario." Serena just gave Gurkinn a puzzled look.

"Doesn't Ash have to get a Lucarioite to Mega Evolve Riolu when he evolves?" She asked.

"Yes, but that's been sorted out. A friend of mine in Coumarine City has a spare Lucarioite he found and doesn't need it. But he will only give it to Ash when he gets the Plant Badge from Ramos." Gurkinn explained. Riolu was over the moon, one day he would be able to become a great Mega Lucario! Korrina was grinning madly, too.

"Hey Ash! Once Riolu evolves and you two master Mega Evolution. Why don't we have a Mega Lucario battle? What do you say?" She asked energetically.

"Sure. I promise." Ash replied and the two shook hands. The group left the Tower of Mastery, all of them were smiling. So far, today had been brilliant.

* * *

Chapter titles:

Chapter 8: Serena V.S Miette. The Sweet Battle!

Chapter 9: Ash, Pikachu and the Mysterious Stone!

Chapter 10: Freeze, Mega Pikachu!

Chapter 11: Goomy from the Swamp!

Chapter 12: Aim High, Serena! Pokevision Star!

* * *

**Pikacraft: There we go! Those are hints of the next few chapters. Hope you guys liked the chapter and I will see you next time!**


	8. Serena VS Miette The Sweet Battle!

**Pikacraft: Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of Aura of Life. There may be filler chapters in this story but this one isn't and its because of one important detail which you will find out about soon! Reviewing time!**

* * *

Reviews:

Arctic Fox72: No, not at all! It's fine. No need to worry!

AnonChan1: Aww, thanks for the cuddle and I'm glad to help with the Zoroark. Also, that guy with the retarded remark hasn't said anything so that's good. Oh, don't worry about Charizard. He won't be bothering us with his ego for a while. Anyway, thanks for reviewing as per usual. You are the best!

ChrisJ92: Thank you ever so much!

OMNISENSE95: Yeah, what are Team Rocket like? Anyway, sorry it was a bit anticlimactic.

WhiteEagle1985: Thank you!

Patriot-112: I don't know. I might bring back some of Ash's pokemon from his other journeys. Plus... he has two Kalos region pokemon, one Sinnoh region pokemon and one Kanto region pokemon on him at them moment. I don't know. Do you have any ideas?

NRMania: I will not say a word about it. Plus, cool battle/everything cry.

Uranium235: Okay, thanks for clearing that up with me. It'll be helpful for future chapters. P.S. your wish has been granted!

NoSignalBlueScreen: Thank you! I really appreciate that!

KHLegacy: I have a different Mega Pikachu Idea for this story. There will only be one form of Pikachunite. But, I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

thor94: You're right about the elite part... but not for a long time. The reason why I gave Pikachu a Mega Evolution is to make Pikachu stronger without using the Thunder stone evolution to Raichu that Ash's Pikachu despises in doing.

AFeralFurry: Thanks for reviewing again, I actually really like Harry Potter, so I don't mind that at all. Yeah, a once off flame. I agree, he might not come back. I'm glad you like Ash in this fic. I think the Aura Sphere caused the glass to break outwards sending the shards of glass onto the ground. Anyway, thanks for reading!

theHuntress101: I'm glad you're looking forward to it. Just one more chapter to go!

BannanGodis: Glad you like that idea!

* * *

**Pikacraft: Okay, here we go!**

* * *

**Translations:**

"Hey!" = Normal speech.

**"Hey!" = **Lucario's Telepathy

**_"Hey!"_**= TV screen, Cellphone or Holo caster and Lucario speaking in telepathic link with Ash.

**'Hey!'** = Lucario's thoughts

'Hey!' = thoughts

_Hey! = _emphasis on a word.

_"Hey!" = _Ash speaking in telepathic link with Lucario

* * *

The gang were making their way towards Coumarine City for Ash's next Gym battle. They were currently stopping in a small place called Puffina Town. The trainer in question was humming happily with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but glance at his new Keystone.

"**Just think Master. Once I evolve and we beat this Ramos… we can master Mega Evolution!"** Riolu yapped in joy. Pikachu nodded and rubbed his cheek against Ash's. The three giggled. Serena was staring at a poster on a nearby notice board. She grinned as she read the poster.

"Hey guys!" She called out, turning all attention to herself. "There is going to be a Poké Puff Contest in this town." Bonnie ran over to where Serena was standing and read the poster as well.

"Yeah. And it's today!" She added. Iris tipped her head in confusion.

"Poké Puff Contest?" She asked. Clemont nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose a little bit more.

"A Poké Puff Contest is a contest in which people cook their own treats for pokémon called Poké Puffs. They compete against other people who are all competing. Only three cooks go on to the final round in which they will have hours to find and get ingredients to make their Poké Puffs with and then have to make them. A judge will decide which one wins. But all Poké Puff Contests are different." Both Brock and Cilan gave each other looks. Maybe they would have a shot at the contest. Serena jumped in the air with joy.

"And this time, I'm going to win it!" She said loudly. A laugh turned everyone's attention behind them.

"Yeah, right. Good luck with that." Standing behind them was a blue haired girl with her Slurpuff. Serena froze.

"Oh no." She mumbled. "Not _her_!"

"Hey, Miette. Are you entering the contest too?" Ash asked. Miette smiled sweetly and nodded at him before turning towards the others.

"Of course. I hope you're ready to lose Serena." She smirked. Lightning seemed to spark between Serena and Miette, angrily sparking between their eyes as they glared at each other. The rest of the group had mixed reactions to Miette's appearance. Clemont and Bonnie chuckled nervously. Ash sighed with Pikachu whilst everyone one else, including Riolu, had shocked looks on their faces. This was about to get interesting.

**A.O.L**

"Welcome to the Puffina Town Poké Puff Contest!" The announcer said loudly with passion. "Let the preliminary round get under way!" Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Iris, Pikachu and Riolu watched as their friends began to make the sweet treats. Riolu noticed that a group of people where struggling to make anything.

"_**Hey, Master. Look at that."**_ He thought whilst pointing. Ash's eyes followed where Riolu was pointing and looked. The aura that the three were emitting was familiar, very familiar.

"_Team Rocket."_ Riolu's eyes widened.

"_**What are those losers doing here?"**_ He asked.

"_What they do best. Ruin everything."_ Ash replied. The two shared a giggle before returning their attention to the contest. The others were doing really well and had completed their Poké Puffs. Serena smiled at her fire type Poké Puff made for Fennekin with a stick as a decoration. She glanced over at Miette, who had a smug look on her face. Miette had already created her batch with her Slurpuff jumping in joy. Serena frowned as Miette looked at her with a smirk. The lightning from before returned as the girls glared at each other whilst scowling. Meanwhile Cilan was grinning at his creation, a Poké Puff that was perfect for a grass type. Pansage was clapping happily; he had managed to sneakily eat one of Cilan's Poké Puffs and loved it. Brock had just finished his, a Poké Puff that also re-energised a pokémon. Well, he wasn't a Pokémon Doctor for nothing. An explosion alerted everyone to Team Rocket's station which had just blown itself up.

"Well, we always do get some beginners…" The announcer said with a nervous laugh. The grilled Team Rocket sighed at their misfortune. Ash and Riolu looked at each other and giggled. They both knew to never let Team Rocket anywhere near any kitchen ever again.

**A.O.L**

"Alright! The chefs that are making to the final round are…" The contestants sat nervously, awaiting the results from the preliminary rounds. Only three would get through.

"… Luke," A red haired boy rushed to the stage with his partner, a Munchlax, running behind him.

"… Miette," Miette smirked as she walked towards the stage. She knew she'd get in. Serena scowled as her cooking rival left her seat. She began wondering, would she get through this time? The announcer grinned before speaking one last time.

"… and Se…" A noise interrupted the announcer's speech. Everyone turned to see a familiar Meowth shaped balloon floating up in the air. The trio grinned evilly before starting their motto. Ash, Pikachu and Riolu thought it would be funny to copy the trio's every movements.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said whilst Ash copied her.

"And make it double!" Riolu forced himself not to laugh whilst following James's every movement.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare for a fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Pikachu stood on his hind legs to re-enact the cat pokémon's movements. Team Rocket looked shocked when they noticed that everyone was laughing when they noticed the three impersonators below.

"Hey! How dare you!" Jessie growled. Ash rolled his eyes.

"It's me. What did you expect? A warm welcome?" He said sarcastically which made everyone laugh louder. Team Rocket grew angrier by the minute, how dare the twerp?! How dare he?! James then whispered something into Jessie's ear. The female of the evil trio smirked.

"Oh, right. Our job. Thanks James." Her partner nodded with a grin. The two brought out their poke balls, ready for a fight. Riolu and Pikachu both took defensive stances. They knew the idiots would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. And after stalking them for six regions and two island groups for Pikachu, the gang knew they were persistent. Dumb, but persistent. Jessie released Pumpkaboo whilst James let out Inkay. Miette and Serena looked at each other and nodded. Their fierce rivalry had to be put on hold for a while. Serena then turned towards Ash.

"Let me deal with them." She said. "I've wanted to kick their asses for what happened in the Tower of Mastery." Miette gave the two a confused look whilst a smile crept its way onto Ash's face.

"Sure. I'll let you dish out the butt kicking for today." He said jokily. Miette stood forward with a solemn look on her face.

"I'm helping out too." She stated. Serena just smiled and nodded. The two girls stood side by side. Slurpuff bounced its way to stand in front of Miette whilst Serena called Fennekin to battle for her.

"Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball!"

"Inkay, Psybeam!"

"Fennekin, go ahead and hit them with Hidden Power!"

"Slurpuff, Energy Ball!" The attacks collided in mid-air; the spherical moves knocked each other out. Inkay's Psybeam continued on but, instead of hitting either Fennekin or Slurpuff, it destroyed the beams that were holding up the sign for the contest. The sign began falling, threatening to crush the spectators and competitors of the contest. Without warning, Ash ran forwards and held out his arms. A light blue shield formed high above everyone's heads and stopped the sign from falling any further than it already had.

"**Master!"** Riolu cried out. Ash was clearly struggling to keep the shield up; the weight was proving to be a bit too much for him. Plus, this was only the second time he had ever created an Aura Shield.

"Riolu, don't worry about me! Get everyone to safety!" Ash instructed. Riolu frowned with worry but nodded.

"**Alright. On it." **Team Rocket gave each other worried looks, they had never planned for it to go this far, not so that they were putting other people's lives on the line. Serena and Miette noticed that the trio were distracted and gave each other an understanding nod.

"Fennekin, use Flamethrower on Pumpkaboo!"

"Slurpuff, use Disarming Voice on Inkay!" The moves were an instant one hit knock out. Jessie and James returned their pokémon before Pikachu sent a Thunderbolt towards their balloon. With the usual blasting off out of the way, everyone's attention turned towards the evacuation from the contest's stage and seating area. Cilan, Brock, Clemont and Bonnie had already helped Riolu to move everyone out of the way, which was when… they heard a snap and the sound of glass breaking. The group turned their heads to see the sign falling again, plummeting down towards Ash. Pikachu screamed at his trainer, in a few seconds, he would be dead. Ash didn't move though, he was frozen to the spot. His eyes wide open in shock, fear and also terror.

"NOOO!" Serena cried out. Riolu rushed over at super-fast speeds and stood in front of his trainer, forming and Aura Shield himself.

"Riolu…" Ash muttered. Riolu growled as the weight bore down on his shield. He felt his aura waver but then swell up.

The jackal pokémon grinned lightly before shouting. **"The aura is with me!"** He was then covered in a blue and white light.

**A.O.L**

The light died down after a while to reveal a blue and black furred pokémon. Ash, still in a state of shock, stared at his newly evolved pokémon.

"Ri… I mean… Lucario." He managed to stutter. Lucario just smiled at his trainer.

"**I couldn't let you die Master. I couldn't and wouldn't lose a friend."** He said calmly. Lucario then jumped up and the shield vanished. Quickly, Lucario performed multiple Power-Up Punches. The sheer power of the move broke the sign into tiny pieces that wouldn't badly hurt anyone. Lucario landed with a grin on his face. He had finally done it, he had finally evolved. Ash ran over and hugged his pokémon, who returned it.

"Thanks for saving my life, Lucario." He whispered. Lucario smiled.

"**No problem, Master."**

**A.O.L**

The Poké Puff Contest had been cancelled after that, an Officer Jenny had been going around and taking statements whilst asking if anyone was hurt. The gang plus Miette had found a quiet place to sit nearby and were just sitting down and talking.

"I can't believe it. What a refreshing new ingredient to your battle recipe. Riolu evolved into a Lucario! What joy!" Everyone else began laughing at Cilan's use of words. That was connoisseur talk for you.

"Thanks…" Ash said with a slight smile. "… But I had nothing to do with it." Brock shook his head.

"Lucario evolve from Riolu with high friendship during the daytime. You two have created a very strong bond over the last few weeks for that to have happened." He complimented. Lucario nodded in agreement.

**"He's right, Master. Plus, like I said earlier, I would never let you die. Pikachu would kill me if I did."** Pikachu grinned at that statement.

"Pika pikachu. Pi pika chu ka pi pikachu, Pika Pi!" Ash laughed lightly at his partner's comment. Serena grinned whilst watching them. Maybe someday, she too will have a strong relationship with her pokémon.

**A.O.L**

The group were ready to go but were waiting for Serena to say goodbye to Miette.

"So you still haven't told him how you feel, huh?" Miette said playfully. "Well, since today was hectic, neither of us had a chance so you've got one more shot." She then leaned in towards Serena. "Or I will tell him how I feel." Serena blushed madly but smiled.

"Sure. But I'll warn you, he is the one who will pick who he wants to go with." She said. Miette nodded.

"Yeah, well then. You have a mission to meet. Oh, and I'll see you at the next Poké Puff Contest you and your friends come across." And with that, Miette walked off with Slurpuff in tow. Serena smiled happily as she walked back to the others. True, she now had a secret mission, but everyone was okay and she was glad about that. Serena wasn't the only one who was happy though. Lucario was happy that he evolved, the fact that he had evolved had brought him one step closer to his goal of Mega Evolving.

* * *

Chapter titles:

Chapter 9: Ash, Pikachu and the Mysterious Stone!

Chapter 10: Freeze, Mega Pikachu!

Chapter 11: Goomy from the Swamp!

Chapter 12: Aim High, Serena! Pokevision Star!

Chapter 13: Old Trees know best!

* * *

**Pikacraft: Hope you guys like what I did with this chapter and see you next time!**


	9. Ash, Pikachu and the Mysterious Stone!

**Pikacraft: I know it has been almost a month but finally, here is the next chapter of Aura of Life! Thank you for bearing with me until I finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Reviews:

OMNISENSE95: Seriously, you want the anime to be like my story? Wow, thanks! I was thinking of giving Serena a Mega Evolution. I'll let her catch Pancham like she will in the anime but I have a different Mega Evolution in mind for her. Which one, I'm not telling.**  
**

thor94: Thank you.

AnonChan1: You... ran out of words to say? YOU NEEDED A THESAURUS? *coughs* Sorry about that. Anyway, I edited any mistakes. Thanks for the cuddle and Happy Birthday from Thursday. I've noticed that our birthdays are close together. Well, mine's 8 days away. So, Happy Birthday from Thursday Anon-Senpai! Hope you enjoy!

NoSignalBlueScreen: Sorry about the short chapters. Some turn out long though. This chapter is short because it's a two parter. The second part is in the next chapter.

Patriot-112: I was planning on bringing back Sce... Oh, shoot. Almost revealed something. I might use those ideas, thanks!

WhiteEagle1985: Thanks!

NRMania: Okay, Pikachu hate rant. Mega Pikachu is this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

KHLegacy: Glad you enjoyed it and the wait is over!

Warrior975: I'm pleased that you like it and here's the next chapter so. Hope it's good!

thehuntress101: You'll find out soon!

AFeralFurry: I like Lucario too! With the food, I'm just a Poke Nerd. I loved it when the Gang screwed around with Team Rocket's motto! I always laughed at those scenes. Team Rocket have made a song with the motto in it. It was part of the original series as part of "Pikachu's Jukebox" I'm glad I made Ash alright for you. He's my favourite character, you see so I try and make him better for everyone!

CrazyNinjagoFan1: I've seen Mega Pikachu pictures but I had my own idea in mind when I started this series.

Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart: Yes, you got the lucky one hundredth review. But, will you get review number 200? If I ever get that many.

gameboy1001: I thought I might get that reaction.

FanficCrossoverMaster15: The Lucarioite won't be for a while yet... sorry!

* * *

**Translations:**

"Hey!" = Normal speech

**"Hey!" = **Riolu's/Lucario's Telepathy

**_"Hey!"_**= TV screen, Cellphone or Holo caster and Riolu in a telepathic link with Ash

**'Hey!'** = Riolu's/Lucario's thoughts

'Hey!' = thoughts

_Hey! = _emphasis on a word

_"Hey!" = _Ash speaking in telepathic link

**"Hey!" ** = Pikachu in a telepathic link with Ash

* * *

Last time we saw our heroes, Riolu evolved into Lucario bringing them one step closer to Mega Evolution. They are continuing on their way to Coumarine City for the next Gym battle against Ramos. Lucario was currently humming happily.

"**Yes!"** Lucario exclaimed suddenly. **"I'm one step closer to Mega Evolution!" **

"You're really happy, aren't you Lucario?" Bonnie asked with a grin on her face. A nod from the canine pokémon answered her question perfectly. Pikachu's head suddenly perked up, almost as if he felt something.

"Hey, buddy? What's up?" Ash asked his partner, sensing something was wrong with the electric mouse.

"Pika pikachu kachu, Pika pi." Pikachu said, trying to shake off his trainer's worry.

"_I know you better than that, something's up."_ Ash thought. Pikachu sighed. After Lucario evolved, he and Ash had managed to set up their own telepathic link thanks to their strong bond.

"**Okay, I sensed a power. Like a Mega Stone or something." **He replied. Ash gave his partner a confused look.

"_A Mega Stone? I was told that Pikachu can't Mega Evolve, unless… maybe there might be an exception to the rules." _Pikachu giggled silently.

"**You know us! We always find an exception to the rules!"** He laughed in his mind. Ash grinned at his starter's remark.

"**Master, is something wrong?" **Lucario's voice brought the two out of their link.

"Nope, nothing's wrong Lucario." Ash relied with a smile. Lucario sighed and shook his head.

"**I guess I'll have to believe you." **He muttered. The other's laughed whilst Ash pouted. He sighed, nothing was actually wrong. There was just the fact that there may be a Mega Stone nearby.

"So, where are we?" Iris asked. Serena pulled out her navigator and pressed the screen a few times.

"It says we are close to a place called Highland Town. It's built on top of cliffs and used to be a mining town. Quite a few Mega Stones have been found here. There are rumours of a Mega Stone that has been seen in the caves that doesn't react with any pokémon that can Mega Evolve at all." She read out loud.

"I wonder what that's all about." Brock mumbled. Ash and Pikachu gave each other a look; they were both thinking the same thing. What if that Mega Stone… was what Pikachu sensed?

**A.O.L**

To get to Highland Town, the group had to pass over a very unstable bridge which hung over a deep dark drop. Most of the gang wanted to do anything but cross it.

"This seems like the only way. I suggest that we go over one or two at a time." Cilan said. Everyone nodded at the idea, it was the only one and the safest one they had. Bonnie and Clemont went over first with Serena and Iris closely following. Brock went next and Cilan followed him. After Lucario crossed, there were only two left.

"Come on you guys!" Bonnie called over. The two sighed; the bridge looked more unstable than it did earlier.

"Alright. We're coming." Ash replied whilst Pikachu rolled his eyes. The bridge creaked under their feet as they began crossing. Then… it happened. Everything happened in slow motion as the ropes holding the bridge up snapped. One moment the bridge was there, the next… it was falling down into the darkness, taking Ash and Pikachu along with it.

"**MASTER!"** Lucario shouted but there was nothing he could do. Everyone looked on in terror as the two vanished into the dark depths.

**A.O.L**

"**Pika pi… are you okay? Come on, speak to me buddy!"** The thoughts of Pikachu entered his mind and in turn, woke him up. Ash groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He remembered falling and then… nothing. He sat up but gasped in pain afterwards. The pain jolted up his right arm telling him that he obviously landed on it. Ash turned to face his partner who, apart from the scratches and bruises everywhere, seemed to be doing okay.

"I'm alright. So, where are we?" He asked. Pikachu shrugged his shoulders.

"**I dunno. We're probably somewhere near the old mines. I can sense that power again so; we must be close to it."** He replied mentally. Ash nodded and concentrated for a while. He too could now sense the power that defiantly felt like a Mega Stone. He looked at Pikachu and smiled.

"Yeah, we are. But… I wonder how we're gonna get out of here. Fletchinder can't carry the both of us and Froakie couldn't help like that, it might really hurt him. Plus Lucario's up there with the others so we're going to have to find our own way out. Can you walk?" Pikachu nodded.

"**Yeah, I feel a bit sore though. Must have been the fall, huh?"**

"Hmm, maybe. Come over here a sec." Pikachu walked over to his trainer, who then placed a hand on his head. Suddenly, all the aching and pain that Pikachu had felt vanished into thin air. The bruises and scratches disappeared and Pikachu felt like his old self.

"**Woah, Aura Healing. Thanks a lot Pika pi!"** Ash returned the smile that Pikachu had given him.

"No problem. Now, let's get out of here."

**A.O.L**

The others had managed to calm Lucario down somewhat and had rushed into the town to get help.

"So the bridge has collapsed and a person and pokémon fell down there?" A blue haired and bearded man asked when the group had told him about what happened.

"Yes, that person is our friend and we need to get him out of there." Brock said with an urgent tone to his voice. The man nodded.

"True, we do need to get the kid out of there. Tell ya what. I'll call a few people and we'll get a rescue squad to go down there after them. Okay?" The group nodded. Lucario just stared at the floor. He felt bad; he felt that it was his fault that the two had fallen. Everyone knew that the bridge was going to go but it was just a question of when.

"**I should have gone last."** Lucario muttered to himself. **"I could have jumped to the other side. Master, please forgive me."** He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"**Please be safe."**

**A.O.L**

Ash and Pikachu continued their way through the caverns of the underground mine. Ash thought it would be a smart idea to mark the areas they had already been in. The two left electrically charged Aura Spheres that hung in the air to tell if they had already been that way. As the two were walking, Pikachu stopped. Ash then realised that they must be getting closer to the Mega Stone. Suddenly, without warning, Pikachu began running off.

"Hey, buddy! Wait up!" Ash called after his partner. He began running after the small yellow mouse pokémon, who was now following the power that he had felt since the group had reached Highland Town. He sighed until he reached the entrance of a glowing cave. Ash walked inside to see pillars of ice lining the walkway to a rock column. On the column sat a stone, a Mega Stone. This Mega Stone was yellow, a bright sun colour of yellow, with ice blue swirls glimmering inside. Pikachu was sitting in front of the column. Both of his eyes were resting on the stone.

**A.O.L**

The rest of the gang were sitting in silence in the bearded man's cabin. The man in question was called Tim and he used to work in the mines when he was a bit younger. A thick tension had already taken over the cabin and not one of them tried to break the silence that hung over the group. The cabin door opened and everyone sat up straight, hoping that the rescue group had found their friend. Tim entered alone.

"Have you found him?" Clemont asked, finally breaking the silence which had ruled over everyone with an iron grip. Tim shook his head sadly.

"We're still looking. Though, we have been finding weird orbs floating in the air in some of areas. They haven't been there before." He said. The other's ears perked up.

"What do you mean by weird floating orbs?" Iris asked. Tim scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Exactly that. These orbs that looked like Aura Spheres where hanging in the air with static electricity sparking off of them. They were like a light source." Lucario suddenly grinned.

"**Or, a way to show where you've been!"** He said loudly in a happy tone. The others smiled. They knew what Lucario was getting at. Tim tipped his head in confusion but he then looked like a light bulb had flashed on over his head.

"So you think your friend has left them to help him find his way out, right?" A round of nods confirmed Tim's suspicions. "Alright, I'll tell the guys to follow the floating orbs around the mine and we'll see if we can find him."

"Thanks Tim!" The gang said in sync whilst Lucario just simply nodded at the ex-miner. Tim just laughed before he went to leave the cabin. Kids these days and their genius ideas.

**A.O.L**

Ash walked up to his partner and began waving his hand in front of the yellow mouse's face. Although this gained no reaction at all. He sighed quietly.

"**The stone, it's calling to me."** Pikachu thought. Ash smiled at his partner and then walked towards the stone and picked it up off of the column.

"So, why don't we test it out?" He asked and tossed the stone to Pikachu. The electric mouse caught it and grinned.

"**Thanks, Pika**** pi."** He said. Pikachu's eyes glistened in happiness. He looked into Ash's eyes and they both nodded in sync.

"Let's see if this works. Pikachu, Mega Evolve!" Ash touched his keystone with the tips of his fingers. A light blue light surrounded his partner. Parts of the mouse grew and changed until the light vanished and the Mega Evolution sign appeared over the newly Mega Evolved Pikachu. The tips of Pikachu's ears had become crystallised. Ice coated his paws and the end of his tail was covered in ice as well. A collar of ice had formed and wisps of white cloudy gas were flowing off of the edges. Ash grinned at his partner's new form. They had unlocked Mega Evolution.

* * *

Chapter titles:

Chapter 10: Freeze, Mega Pikachu!

Chapter 11: Goomy from the Swamp!

Chapter 12: Aim High, Serena! Pokevision Star!

Chapter 13: Old Trees know best!

Chapter 14: A Tree High Battle!

* * *

**Pikacraft: So we continue on with this in the second part to this chapter where Pikachu tests out his new mega form. Hope you've enjoyed and see ya next time!**


End file.
